Star-Heart
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Un amor inalcanzable. ¿Hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar para estar con esa persona? Pequeña estrella ¿Estarías dispuesta a perderlo todo por el? ¡Starheart!
1. Chapter 1

StarHeart

Len miró al cielo con tristeza desde aquel lugar que no podía considerar su hogar. Aun no se adaptaba por completo a la pérdida de sus padres ¿Y qué niño lo haría si de un día para otro perdiera todo lo que tenía?

Nunca conoció a su madre, ella había muerto después de que él nació. Su padre se hizo cargo de él por su propia cuenta, él ni se molestó en buscar una nueva esposa pues la pérdida de su amada le había afectado terriblemente al grado de ir descuidando su salud poco a poco.

Kaito Shion fue un hombre cariñoso y trabajador que se sobre exigía mucho para poder cuidar de su hijo, trabajaba incansablemente para asegurarle un futuro. Tristemente su sobre exigencia lo hizo caer enfermo y perdió la vida dejando a Len huérfano a la edad de 8 años, posteriormente el niño fue remitido a un orfanato pues no tenía familiares cercanos o alguien que se hiciera cargo de su tutela. La única persona que de quererlo pudo evitar que ingresara al orfanato era su abuela Lily, pero ella lo detestaba.

Len lloró incasablemente la perdida de la única persona que tenía. Aun a su corta edad entendía todo lo que su padre tuvo que sacrificar para criarlo, muchas veces Kaito no pudo asistir a los festivales de la escuela por estar trabajando y en varias ocasiones llegaba muy tarde a casa y tan cansado que habían días enteros en los que no podía intercambiar ni una sola palabra con su hijo. El hombre de azulados cabellos a menudo se disculpaba por no tener tiempo suficiente para él. Le costó trabajo pero Len finalmente había entendido la dura vida que llevaba su padre y el hecho de que sus travesuras solo le causaban más dificultades.

A Kaito le extrañó el cambio de actitud que el pequeño rubio había tenido, pues lejos de meterse en problemas, como siempre lo hacía, había empezado a comportarse con más madurez de la que debía tener un pequeño niño de su edad. Len había entendido que sus travesuras le causaban muchos problemas a su padre. Lo cierto era que quería más atención por parte de su progenitor pero al ver todo por lo que el peliazul tenía que pasar, nació en él el sentimiento de querer ayudarlo y tan pequeño como era lo único que podía hacer era mejorar su comportamiento. Él había prometido portarse bien, pero el destino era cruel, desgraciadamente su padre enfermo y falleció dejándolo solo en el mundo.

-"¿Por qué siempre estas mirando las estrellas?"-le había preguntado el pequeño Shion a su padre una noche mientras ambos miraban al cielo desde su ventana, era como si él estuviera buscando algo allá arriba ya que en variadas ocasiones Len lo había sorprendido mirando hacia el infinito manto nocturno que se extendía en el firmamento.

-"Tenía la esperanza de encontrar mi estrella de nuevo"-contestó él con algo de nostalgia en la voz.

-"¿Tú estrella?"-preguntó el pequeño rubio extrañado y el hombre sonrió con melancolía.

-"Tal vez creas que estoy loco"-el peliazul suspiró cansadamente-"Pero solía conversar con una estrella cuando era niño, se trataba de una de un color muy hermoso y pasaba mis días esperando el anochecer solo para verla y contarle mi día"-rio con suavidad al recordar aquellos lejanos días-"Si tienes suerte también encontraras una estrella para ti y serás tan feliz como yo lo fui."

Len emitió un débil lamento con pesar al recordar las palabras de su padre, en su momento le había parecido una locura, pero en las noches de soledad cuando esperaba a que Kaito regresara del trabajo no encontraba nada mejor que platicar con una pequeña estrella solitaria y cercana a la luna, le había cautivado lo pequeña que esta era y la hermosa luz que irradiaba. Era tan cálida y reconfortante que verla en las noches llenaba de su pecho de un sentimiento difícil de comprender. Si esa estrella, cuya única compañía era lo que tenía en sus solitarias noches del orfanato, desaparecía, lo más probable era que su mundo dejara de tener brillo y color.

Pero ella no se iría… esa pequeña y frágil estrellas estaría ahí para él por siempre, al menos así lo sentía y esa noche también "ella" estaba ahí para él.

-Lo odio… ¡Este lugar es terrible! Los encargados a menudo nos tratan mal, es como si tuvieran algo en mi contra, no dejan que ningún niño se me acerque, nee, estrellita, ojala tú fueras alguien real… me siento algo tonto platicando contigo-lagrimas amenazaban con descender de sus mejillas-Si fueras real… al menos tendría una amiga…-sollozó intentando contener su llanto pero le fue imposible, había pasado meses en soledad sin que algún otro niño quisiera si quiera dirigirle la palabra y realmente no entendía porque-Solo quiero que alguien me comprenda, no quiero estar solo de nuevo, tú eres lo único que me queda.

El rubio lloró todo lo que pudo, hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas para derramar y se quedó dormido cerca de la ventana. El deseo de tener un amigo o alguien que pudiera comprenderlo persistió haciendo eco en su conciencia, sin saberlo, la estrella lloraba con él al sentir su tristeza y una cantarina voz llena de dulzura dijo:

-"Te prometo que yo estaré contigo."-¿Escuchaste? Hay una niña nueva dicen que la trajo un policía-murmuró uno de los huérfano que caminaba con los pasillos a lado de su amigo.

-¿Una niña?-musitó con curiosidad el segundo niño-Hay que ir a ve

-Si vamos.

En un par de segundos ambos se fueron corriendo hacia la recepción para ver a la recién llegada. Por alguna razón, esa pequeña plática le causo mucha curiosidad a Len, no a diario llegaban niños nuevos al orfanato, así que, fijándose de que nadie lo viera, dejo su tarea pendiente para ir a ver a la nueva compañera.

Con sigilo, se escabulló por los corredores de la institución hasta llegar a la recepción y entonces la vio, era una pequeña curiosa, estaba parada a lado del policía que estaba hablando con la recepcionista y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Mientras ella divagaba perdida en sus pensamientos y un par de niños del orfanato la miraban desde la distancia, el hombre le comentaba a la encargada que desde muy temprano habían encontrado rubia vagando por las calles.

-Ya veo ¿No han encontrado nada acerca de ella?

-Eso me temo, sería más fácil si ella hablara pero desde que la encontramos no ha dicho ninguna palabra, un médico en la estación ya la reviso y dijo que está completamente saludable y sin ni una sola herida pero a pesar de eso parece muy desorientada. No confía en ningún adulto, es un poco huraña, pensamos dejarla aquí hasta hallar a sus padres, probablemente se sienta más cómoda rodeada de niños.

Aunque había varios huérfanos reunidos cerca mirando con curiosidad a la niña esta sencillamente no despegaba la mirada del suelo incluso si el resto de los niños hacían amagos para llamar su atención, ella no volteo a mirar a nadie. Era una rubia muy bonita con ojos de un inusual color cerúleo que parecían reflejar un bello cielo estrellado, tenía cabellos y cortos de bello color dorado que reflejaban bellamente la luz de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, aunque el vestido que llevaba puesto era muy sencillo parecía una pequeña princesa salida de un cuento de hadas.

El primer pensamiento de Len fue que era muy hermosa, sin embargo a pesar de la maravillosa aura radiante que envolvía su figura, mirándola más de cerca, parecía alguien muy tímida, oscura y rara. Ella ciertamente no era consiente de nada a su alrededor, se mantenía inmóvil y sin mostrar interés a los que la rodeaban mientras sostenía la mano el policía pelinegro que la había llevado hasta ahí, no fue hasta un par de segundos después de que Len la observara detalladamente que como si saliera de un trance, advirtió los ojos curiosos del rubio.

Al voltear su mirada hacia donde él se escondía, los ojos de la niña se iluminaron mostrando infinita felicidad. El corazón de Len se exaltó, tal cambio de estado de ánimo era imposible, pero antes de que pudiese advertir a ciencia cierta el motivo de la reacción de la rubia esta ya se había lanzado alegremente a abrazarlo.

-Leeen~-su dulce voz aunada al hecho de abrazo repentino lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto, que perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de sentón con la rubia encima.

-¡Jovencito!-la voz e la recepcionista lo congeló al mismo tiempo que la rubia mayor se acercaba-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar haciendo tus deberes.

-Eh, yo solo estaba…

-¿La conoces? ¿Sabes de los padres de esta niña?-al instante, el policía sorprendido por la escena, se acercó a ambos rubios.

-Bueno yo…

Los murmullos por parte de los niños estallaron.

-No… Len no me conoce…-la niña lo soltó poniéndose de pie-Perdón por los problemas que ocasione oficial Yumma…-ella inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento-No recuerdo nada sobre mi familia o mis padres… solo recuerdo haber visto a Len una vez…

-Disculpa Yumma, debo dejarte con la niña un momento, vamos tú-gruñó jalando el brazo del pequeño rubio-Responderás ante la directora por tu desobediencia, te espera un buen castigo por huir de tus deberes.

-No… ¿A dónde llevan a Len? ¡Len!-intentó la rubia correr detrás de él pero fue detenida por el policía-Sue-Suélteme Yumma-san… solo estoy aquí por él ¡Len!

-Hey tranquilízate… lo veras luego… ahora que comprobé que puedes hablar explícame eso de que no recuerdas a tus padres…

-No quiero, no me importa, yo solo quiero estar con Le…-dejo de removerse del agarre del pelinegro cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano izquierda contra su pecho… dolía demasiado…

.

.

.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien?-le preguntó él policía a la recepcionista.

-Si… está completamente saludable… es un poco raro ¿No lo crees? Dices que ella apareció de la nada y no hay registros de ella… ¿Seria probable que fuera de otro país?-preguntó la señorita Anne un poco intrigada.

-No, no creo… no podría hablar japonés tan fluidamente como lo hace… esta niña es un total misterio, si llegamos a encontrar algo lo informare de inmediato.

-De acuerdo… sus padres deben estar preocupados.

Era un caso bastante extraño, una niña vagando por las calles con amnesia pero sin ni un solo rasguño o golpe que pudiera provocarlo… algo no estaba bien, pero no era como si la policía o el orfanato tuvieran especial interés por resolverlo. No había tiempo y sin ni una sola pista, el asunto pasaría al olvido en cuestión de un par de meses.

Más por la tarde, por la noche, Len se encontraba solo comiendo en su cuarto, él era el único que tenía una habitación propia en donde pasaba la mayor parte del día, no lo dejaban almorzar con los demás niños y era reprendido si lo miraban hablando con otros por lo que siempre era confinado a comer a solas en su habitación. Aun no entendía porque pero parecía que todos estaban en su contra. Incluso la niña nueva que solo llego a causarle problemas… y eso que no la conocía, intento recordar haberla visto alguna vez pero nada venía a su mente.

Lo más extraño de todo era el hecho de lo que sintió al verla… poso su mano derecha sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, una sensación completamente ajena a él, lo había envuelto cuando la rubia lo había estrechado en sus brazos. Aquello se había sentido tan familiar…

Antes de que pudiera seguir divagando en sus pensamientos el sonido del mecerse de las hojas lo desconcertó ¿Acaso había viento? Se acercó con curiosidad a la venta y antes de llegar a esta para asomarse a fuera el rostro de una rubia familiar salió de entre las ramas tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡Hola!-saludo la chica muy contenta.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa!-dio un salto hacia atrás al ver como la niña nueva salía de la nada saltando hacia adentro de su habitación.

-Shhhh, no grites, nos van a descubrí-dijo haciéndole una señal de que guardara silencio, mientras sonreía cálidamente.

-Tú… ¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí? Y tan de noche… deberías estar en tu habitación

-Yo… te traje un flan-dijo sacando el delicioso postre de entre sus ropas y entregándoselo con algo de nerviosismo-L-lamento que te castigaran por mi culpa Len… yo… no quería causarte problemas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó mirándola con desconfianza… ella parecía conocerlo… incluso dijo que no recordaba a sus padres pero si a él y eso era sumamente extraño tomando en cuenta el hecho de que él jamás en su vida la había visto… era imposible que se conocieran.

-Me llamó… Rin-ella miro nerviosamente hacia los lados-No me recuerdas porque solo nos vimos una vez, no fue un encuentro especialmente importante pero es lo único que recuerdo-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con algo de timidez-Desde aquella ve quería preguntártelo pero ¿Querrías ser mi amigo?-le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

Len la miró en silencio sumamente sorprendido, por un momento la habitación quedó en silencio, la situación era algo extraña… pero por algún motivo su corazón latió desbocado, el sentimiento cálido que lo invadió hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosado.

-Entonces Rin, seamos amigos-le dijo un tanto cohibido por el sonrojo que lo embargaba extendió su mano a la niña y ella la tomó sonriendo suavemente.

..

.

Los días en el orfanato habían dejado de ser tan terribles para Len desde que Rin había llegado. Sí, los adultos aun le hacían la vida de cuadritos pero la rubia siempre estaba ahí para darle ánimos. Algunas veces la rubia era reprendida por ser sorprendida hablando con él pero pese a los castigos que recibía nunca dejo de ser su amiga, ella solo decía que estaba ahí para hacerle compañía y Len no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Rin era alguien muy alegre que siempre hacia lo posible para hacerle la vida más amena, era por su compañía que Len ignoraba por completo lo desalentadora que era su situación y soportaba los castigos que le daban. La rubia siempre se escabullía a pasar la noche con él platicando y cuando ambos habían hablado de los sucesos de ese día ella volvía a su habitación con sigilo para que sus demás compañeros no detectaran sus fugas nocturnas.

Ella era realmente un misterio, nunca hablaba de su familia o de donde vivía o exactamente como lo había conocido, pero aún más intrigante que eso, era el hecho de que cuando ella aprecio, la estrella en el cielo que el tanto solía admirar había desapareció…

Quizás fuera porque había concedido su deseo de tener un amigo, o eso quería creer.

Rin no había mentido del todo cuando le dijo que en algún momento se había conocido, si se habían visto, pero no de la forma que le hizo creer a Len.

Pasaron 2 años antes de que el rubio quedara bajo la custodia de su abuela, una mujer fría y calculadora que había sido la responsable de su infierno durante el tiempo que estuvo en el orfanato, pues había aportado grandes cantidades de dinero al lugar siempre y cuando le dieran al rubio "un trato especial". Lily Shion lo odiaba por ser el fruto de amor entre su hijo y la mujer que lo sedujo. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en el matrimonio entre Kaito y Miku, no podía permitir que el heredero de las empresas Shion se casara con una mujer sin apellido y de dudosa procedencia que encontró en las calles.

Sin embargo, Len era el último Shion que quedaba y por consecuente el heredero legítimo de las empresas, por lo cual, la rubia mayor tuvo que tomar su tutela para comenzar a educarlo y que fuera un digno heredero alejándolo así de Rin cuando ambos tenían 10 años.

Aunque fue muy poco, el tiempo que paso con Rin fueron los momentos más alegres de su vida, separarse de ella fue doloroso, la opresión en su pecho fue algo difícil de controlar al pensar en ella pero la rubia se despidió con una sonrisa deseándole lo mejor en su futura vida. Y aunque parecía que todo estaba bien y que se volverían a encontrar, el dolor que lo aquejaba tardo más de una semana en desaparecer… era bastante extraño, incluso pensó asustado que de verdad tenía un problema del corazón pero cuando Lily lo llevo al médico le dijeron que estaba en perfectas condiciones, aun así, el dolor no desaparecía.

Len ignoraba por completo que Rin estaba sufriendo ese mismo dolor…

Lily Shion no mostro ni una pizca de compasión durante su educación, contrataba los maestros privados más estrictos que pudieran existir para que presionaran al rubio y le dieran la mejor educación que el dinero pudiera pagar. Vivir en la mansión Shion tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, al ser él el único familiar que a la rubia le quedaba esta no tuvo más opción que tomarlo bajo su tutela, ella simple y sencillamente necesitaba a alguien que manejara sus empresas cuando ella no pudiera y antes que dejarle todo el legado que los Shion habían construido, durante tantos años, a un desconocido prefirió dejárselo a alguien de su misma sangre y para bien o para mal, su único consanguíneo era Len.

Con el paso del tiempo la convivencia entre ambos rubios se había vuelto inevitable. Que ambos fueran la única familia que al otro le quedaba había contribuido grandemente a su acercamiento, poco a poco Lily se había vuelto una persona menos fría y estricta con él al grado de que inclusole había contado a Len la forma en que se conocieron sus padres.

Kaito nunca le había hablado acerca de cómo había conocido a su madre ni porque nunca había conocido personalmente a su abuela. Lily le explicó a lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido con su adorado hijo. Ella dijo que tan solo quería protegerlo de la trepadora de su madre, el peliazul al parecer la había encontrado en las calles, refugiándose de la lluvia en un callejón, sin tener aparentemente recuerdo alguno más que él de su nombre.

Miku, ella tenía un carácter fuerte, alegre y explosivo ante el que Kaito cayó rendido de inmediato, obviamente Lily no iba a dejar que esa mujer se casara con su hijo pues creía fervientemente que solo se acercaba a él por su fortuna, e hizo de todo para separarlos, pero nada funciono.

Su adorado hijo tomó la decisión de dejar todo atrás para vivir con su amada lejos del dominio de su madre. Y al menos por un tiempo ambos fueron felices. Kaito a menudo le contaba a Len que su madre era una persona muy hermosa de largo cabello azul turquesa y muy sonriente. Desgraciadamente la vida de Miku se había extinguido al darle a luz, cosa que al parecer Lily no sabía, pues no se había tomado la molestia de investigar qué había sucedido con ella. Una vez que se había enterado donde se encontraba su hijo y que él había muerto, la rubia supuso que Miku había dejado a Len abandonado al no tener quien la sustentara.

Había odiado a Len pues, por culpa de su madre, Kaito se había sobre esforzado trabajando cuando pudo haberse casado con una muchacha de su clase en lugar de esa mujer que había encontrado vagando en las calles. Sin embargo, la opinión de Lily había cambiado considerablemente cuando las últimas pertenencias de su hijo le habían sido entregadas luego de que el pequeño y viejo departamento, donde el peliazul había vivido los últimos años con Len, fuera desalojado.

"Tal vez pienses que te he decepcionado madre y me disculpo por ello, sin embargo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, pues a lado de Miku fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tuvimos un hijo ¿Sabes? Sé que tal vez no querías ser abuela tan pronto pero me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en su nacimiento. Sé que sigues resentida conmigo por haberme fugado, pero al menos deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a tu nieto, saco tu cabello rubio, se llama Len y se parece mucho a mi cuando era pequeño… a partir de hoy yo cuidare de él solo… Miku… mi amada Miku, no soporto el darle a luz, murió un par de horas después de verlo y que eligiéramos su nombre."

.

"En verdad me gustaría que lo conocieras, hoy ha dicho sus primeras palabras, me ha llamado papá"

.

"Hoy él ha cumplido 5 años, su actitud es muy similar a la tuya, aunque es un niño muy listo y travieso, seguro te desesperaría, pero apuesto a que no tardarías en encariñarte con él"

.

Esos eran tan solo algunos fragmentos de las cartas que su hijo nunca le había enviado, tal vez fuera por el hecho de que la conocía también que sabía que ella no se tomaría la molestia de leerlas, pues, hasta donde el Shion sabia su madre seguía muy enojado con él. Y Kaito no se equivocaba, cuando los sobres le fueron entregados, ella estuvo a punto de quemarlos, pero entonces pensó que ellos estaban gravadas sin lugar a dudas las últimas palabras que habría podido escuchar de su hijo si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa para desinteresarse en la vida de su primogénito hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sin embargo durante mucho tiempo había dejado esas cartas guardadas sin poder atreverse a leerlas, no fue sino hasta 2 años más tarde, que finalmente se sintió mentalmente preparada para afrontar que su hijo ya no estaba y para cerrar su ciclo de depresión solo le hacía falta leer las cartas y superar su pérdida.

Le tomó un par de meses asimilar que se había equivocado en el tipo de persona que Miku era, lo más complicado de todo era superar el odio que durante 2 años le había guardado a Len injustamente, pues el niño no tenía la culpa de nada. Y a pesar de que Lily aceptaba a Len como su nieto aun le costaba mucho tratarlo como un familiar, siempre era fría y directa. Solo fue hasta que tres años después, cuando el rubio tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarla y exigirle el porqué de su rechazo hacia él, fue que la rubia pudo deshacerse de un poco de su frialdad y de cierta manera hacer las paces con el entonces adolescente.

Lily comenzó a ser un poco menos estricta y más compasiva con su nieto, la relación entre ambos había mejorado notablemente al grado de que le permitió ir al orfanato para visitar a su querida amiga que hacía años no veía debido a que tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de la mansión para algo que no fueran clases. Len estaba feliz de que al fin podía ir al orfanato para encontrarse con Rin, sin embargo la rubia ya no se encontraba en el lugar y nadie supo decirle donde se estaba, había sido adoptada por una pareja extranjera, era todo lo que le podían decir. Su abuela pago una fuerte suma de dinero para que les dieran información acerca del paradero de Rin, pero cuando se llevó a cabo la investigación acerca de la chica se enteró que las personas que la adoptaron habían muerto en un accidente de avión y de Rin… ni un solo rastro.

Len la creyó muerta, su corazón se estrujo cruelmente ante la sola idea de que ella hubiera dejado de existir y aquella fue la primera vez que su abuela lo consolarlo.

-No está muerta Len, su cuerpo no fue encontrado en los restos del avión y no hubo ningún registro de que ella hubiera viajado con ellos. Sigue viva y tal vez algún día la vuelvas a ver, no abandones la esperanza.

.

.

.

Siete años había trascurrido luego de aquello.

Ese día una joven de 20 años se despertaba con una sonrisa en los labios, había tenido un buen sueño. Sentía que finalmente volvería a ver a esa persona a la que le había prometido estar a su lado, durante 10 años no paró de intentar encontrar al niño rubio de sus recuerdos, pues su única misión era cumplir la promesa que le había hecho aquella noche que lo había visto llorar. Sin embargo el destino es caprichoso y quiso entonces que un mes después de que Len fuera adoptado, una pareja extranjera se interesara en ella. En un principio Rin se negó a ir con ellos creyendo fervientemente que si se quedaba en el orfanato algún día volvería a su querido amigo, pero "alguien" la había dicho que aceptara irse con ellos pues así tenía más posibilidades de buscarlo en un futuro antes de que ella fuera encontrada, así fue como la rubia se convirtió en Rin Kagamine viviendo con su nueva familia en los Estados Unidos.

Toda vez que había obedecido a esa "persona" las cosas habían mejorado para ella, pues el trato que le daban era muy diferente al que había recibido en él orfanato, las personas que la adoptaron se preocupaban tanto como lo hacía la persona a la que en el pasado había llamado "madre".

Por desgracia las cosas no siempre salen bien y esas personas que su cariño y amor le habían brindado, murieron en un accidente de avión cuando ella tenía 16 años, volviéndola a dejar huérfana. Fue algo trágico y doloroso para ella, aun cuando su corazón no doliera tanto, pero "esa mujer" la dio los ánimos para seguir adelante y también fue ella quien le recomendó mudarse a Japón para que cumpliera con su objetivo.

Si quería volver a ver a Len tenía que ser muy paciente y esforzarse, eso era lo que Rin pensaba cada vez que iniciaba un nuevo día. Esa mañana también daría lo mejor de sí, apenas llevaba un mes trabajando en el café Luna. La chica con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una joven muy amable y hermosa, más de un chico había caído preso de su cautivadora y dulce personalidad, pero ella no hacía caso a ninguno pues solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Encontrar a Len y cumplir su promesa.

Su día en la cafetería había estado medianamente bien, trato de ignorar el regaño que le dio su jefe por llegar tarde. El hombre no dudo en amenazarla para despedirla se llegaba tarde nuevamente a pesar de que la rubia le explico que había ayudado a una niña que se había perdido en el parque, debido a su retardo le habían encargado un par de tareas extra limpiando todas la mesas del lugar.

Una de los clientes había dejado su cartera, Rin había alcanzado a verla y sin perder tiempo la tomó saliendo del lugar para perseguir a su dueña, sin hacer caso a los gritos de su jefe, quien amenazaba con despedirla si no regresaba, pero puesto que había salido del lugar tan rápido la rubia no alcanzo a oírlo.

-¡Disculpe, disculpe!-llamó Rin a la señora frente a ella, por un segundo casi la pierde de vista.

La mujer de rubios y dorados cabellos finalmente volteó a ver con extrañeza a la chica que la estaba llamando, antes de que pudiera preguntarle el motivo de su persecución, la bella joven le extendió su cartera.

-¿Eh?-miró el objeto con sorpresa confirmando que efectivamente se trataba de su cartera.

-La olvido-exhaló Rin un poco cansada-Olvido su cartera en la cafetería-se la entregó dando una profunda respiración de alivio, al instante su celular sonó y sin prestar mucha atención a la mujer frente a ella contesto el teléfono tan rápido como pudo.

No todos los días uno se topaba con una persona tan honesta, el efectivo que Lily tenía en su cartera hubiera sido una tentación para cualquiera, pero, la chica que tenia adelante se la había devuelto sin siquiera revisarla, la rubia mayor estaba dispuesta a agradecerle a la joven en cuanto esta terminara su llamada, así que espero unos minutos para poder hablarle.

-¿Eh?-la sonrisa de Rin había desaparecido de su rostro siendo sustituida por una mueca de desconcierto que cambio a terror-Pero… No puede despedirme, solo salí a devolverle la cartera a una clienta-comentó ella algo conmocionada para después guardar silencio y seguir escuchando lo que su jefe le decía, por la cara que tenia, definitivamente no era nada bueno-Pero… es mi único trabajo si usted me despide yo…

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo en su defensa su jefe corto la llamada, la rubia suspiró y miró hacia el suelo con preocupación intentando controlar el pánico que comenzaba a embargarla. Su estancia en Japón no había sido muy buena hasta el momento, al ser ella una extranjera muchos no querían darle trabajo, además de eso la joven de por si no tenía una buena relación con su jefe.

Rin estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa, sin el trabajo no podría pagar la renta de ese mes y moriría de hambre antes de encontrar un nuevo empleo. Quiso llorar, por primera vez desde su estancia en Japón parecía que su día iba bien y de repente había sido despedida, definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día y para empeorar las cosas su tiempo se estaba acabando.

-Disculpa… ¿No tienes empleo?-preguntó Lily captando la atención de la pobre muchacha que estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto.

-Ah, bueno yo…-apenas y había reparado en que aún se encontraba con la señora a la que le había devuelto su cartera.

-Fuiste una persona muy gentil y honesta al devolverme esto intacto-dijo alzando el objeto-Al parecer por eso te despidieron y ya que ha sido mi culpa lo minimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte a buscar un empleo ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí?

-No, fue su culpa-se apresuró a contestar algo avergonzada-Pero la verdad si me gustaría el empleo…-admitió algo nerviosa.

-No eres de aquí ¿cierto?-preguntó examinándola de pies a cabeza, viéndola bien claramente era una extranjera.

-No… vengo de Estados Unidos aunque originalmente era de aquí, regrese para buscar un viejo amigo que me gustaría volver a ver, le prometí que iba a estar a su lado pero por cosas de la vida no he podido cumplir esa promesa-sin saber porque habló de forma natural y abierta antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Así que un amigo eh-dijo la rubia intuitiva-¿No será un viejo amor? Dime como se llama, tal vez pueda ayudarte a buscarlo.

-Dudo que pueda ayudarme a encontrar a Len-rió nerviosa-Pero gracias por querer intentarlo, es suficiente con que me haya ofrecido trabajo.

Lily la examino con la mirada, no solo era el hecho de que tuviera el mismo nombre de la chica que su nieto tanto había estado buscando, si no que la apariencia era exactamente como Len la había descrito. Centellantes ojos azules y cabellos largos que actualmente le llegaban por debajo de la cintura… ¿Seria ella realmente la Rin de la el rubio le había hablado tanto? Solo para confirmarlo decidió hacerle un par de preguntas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rin, Kagamine Rin-contestó con una dulce sonrisa, la mujer abrió un poco los ojos escondiendo muy bien su sorpresa, sin lugar a dudas el apellido Kagamine pertenecía a la familia que había adoptado a la amiga de Len hacia ya tantos años.

-Dices que antes vivías aquí ¿En dónde?-interrogó con curiosidad.

-Pues antes de irme a los Estados Unidos vivía en un orfanato, ahí conocí a Len pero por desgracia tuvimos que separarnos, sé que algún día podre volver a verlo, por ese motivo estoy aquí.

Definitivamente esa chica era la Rin de la que Len tanto solía hablarle. Se preguntó si acaso él seguiría esperando encontrársela, la triste realidad era que el rubio había cambiado mucho asi que no sabria decir si un reencuentro con ella era lo ideal en esos momentos, sin embargo Rin parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de volver a ver a su viejo amigo, de hecho casi parecía…

-Casi parece que estuvieras enamorada de ese chico-comentó prestando atención especial atención a la expresión de la joven, la rubia ladeó la cabeza un poco extrañada de dicho comentario.

-¿Enamorada?-preguntó con tal inocencia que dio a entender que no sabía nada referente al tema.

-¿No lo estás?-cuestionó extrañada, la forma en que se expresaba y la sonrisa calidad que tenia al hablar de Len daba la impresión de que estaba perdidamente enamorada del chico y debido a la honestidad que la chica había mostrado hasta el momento pensó que no dudaría en confesar aquello.

Ella miró pensativa hacia el cielo como si intentara comprender lo que la mujer había dicho.

-No lo sé-contestó con sinceridad-Solo sé que quiero volver a verlo para cumplir mi promesa y que él me sonría de nuevo.

-Ya veo-la señora Shion sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta, tal vez la presencia de esa chica sirviera para que su nieto volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

.

Por culpa de un amor no correspondido el rubio se había vuelto una persona amargada y desconfiada de la gente. La chica de la que se había enamorado y con quien se iba a casar resulto ser solo una trepadora que buscaba su dinero. Esto ya no debía sorprenderle, a decir verdad todas las mujeres que se le acercaban solo lo hacían por eso, así que había tomado una actitud fría y distante hacia las mujeres. A se concentraba mas en el trabajo que en cualquier otra cosa, pues con 20 años Len ya había tomado el dominio de las empresas Shion y estaba próximo a ser presentado hacia la sociedad como el empresario más joven y guapo.

Para Len la monótona vida habría seguido igual hasta que ella entro de nuevo a su vida tal y como una fresca brisa primaveral.

-Mira qué no querer recibir a tu abuela chiquillo insolente-gruñó la rubia al entrar de improvisto a su oficina toda vez que el rubio seguía revisando papeles.

-Ibas a entrar de todas maneras-dijo sin prestarle la menor atención a la mujer parada frente a su escritorio.

-Anda y yo que solo quería presentarte a tu nueva secretaria-dijo con ironía captando la atención de Len quien levanto la vista algo fastidiado.

Siempre que su abuela intentaba ayudarlo y conseguirle citas o "amigas" las cosas habían terminado en desastre, últimamente Lily lo había molestado con el hecho de que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza, pero prefería quedarse soltero de por vida antes de casarse con una mujer que solo quisiera su herencia.

-Espero que al menos esta sea más competente que la anterior y no me cause tantos dolores de cabeza, sinceramente si tengo que aguantar a otra tipa que esté intentando seducirme cada 5 minutos voy a estallar-refunfuñó el joven Shion.

-Bueno, a decir verdad dudo que tenga experiencia en este campo de trabajo así que tendrás que ser muy paciente con ella, esta chica necesita mucho el empleo.

-Si resulta que es una inútil voy a despedirla sin pensarlo 2 veces-comentó con frialdad.

-Oh, vamos, se que sigues enojado por lo que sucedió con Annon, pero ella parecía una buena chica y necesitaba mucho el empleo… no pensé que intentara seducirte. Además dudo mucho que quieras despedir a esta chica-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa abriendo la puerta-Te presento a tu nueva secretaria, su nombre es Kagamine Rin.

La susodicha entró sin atreverse a mirar a su jefe, estaba algo nerviosa pues según había escuchado trabajaría para alguien un poco gruñón que seguro la despedía después de una semana dado que ella no tenía experiencia como secretaria. Los pensamientos y el nerviosismo la consumían mientras trataba de reunir valor necesario para levantar la mirada, cabizbaja seguro no iba a lograr dar una buena impresión.

-Yo estaré trabajando con usted a partir de ahora-dijo en tono suficientemente audible para que el hombre frente a ella lo escuchara, notó que él se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco e instantáneamente levantó la vista y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al toparse unos orbes azules que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Ri… ¿Rin eres tú?-preguntó sin dar crédito a la hermosa figura frente a sus ojos, su corazón latia desbocado al verla nuevamente, ella solo sonrió de la misma forma que le había sonreído la primera vez que se vieron.

-Me alegra mucho verte Len.

.

Lily podía verlo muy claro, en poco tiempo la presencia de esa chica había logrado que Len volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Rin al principio no daba una en su empleo, la misma señora Shion tuvo que enseñarle incluso a cómo manejar la computadora correctamente y llevar la agenda electrónica de su nieto, pero al final había valido la pena, esa joven tenía la misma escancia que había sentido con Miku, curiosamente en ambos casos las susodichas habían aparecido de la nada y sin recuerdos, era demasiado extraño para ser una coincidencia.

La señora Shion tuvo que reconocer que la única persona que pudo reparar el corazón herido de Len fue Rin, pero la relación entre ambos no parecía avanzar nada. Lily no podía negar que no se opondría a la idea de que ellos se casaran, no quería cometer el mismo error que con su hijo, debió darse más tiempo para conocer a Miku antes de juzgarla y ese era un error que no cometería con Rin.

La susodicha era completamente ajena al tema del romance o en lo que a sentimientos respectaba. Si bien a Len no le costó nada enamorarse de la rubia, el problema era que desconocía los sentimientos de ella y en los últimos meses eso lo había vuelto un poco obstinado e irritable, pues los celos lo comían vivo cuando algún otro hombre se acercaba a conversar con la ingenua chica que no caía en cuenta del coqueteo de los hombres.

Hasta cierto punto a la Lily le había parecido gracioso ver a Len enojándose por los hombres que asediaban a la chica, entonces él se alejaba y ella lo seguía dejando atrás a sus pretendientes y demostrando abiertamente que tenia preferencia por el rubio, pero este comenzaba a hartarse de la situación. Len no solo quería que ella lo siguiera, si no que les dejara en claro a esos hombres que solo estaba interesado en él pero ella seguía diciendo que él era su mejor amigo y que por eso tenía prioridad.

Y cierto día para Len fue suficiente.

-¡Deja de seguirme!-le gritó enojado una vez que se detuvo en medio de los jardines de la mansión Shion, esa noche la luna llena se alzaba en todo su esplendor mientras que dentro de la mansión se celebraba una glamurosa fiesta por el cumpleaños número 21 del rubio.

-L-Len-murmuró algo sorprendida de la forma en la que él reaccionó-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque estas tan enojado?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-No lo entiendes, realmente parece que nunca lo has entendido-murmuró con rabia contenida y sin dignarse a voltear a verla.

Tener sentimientos románticos por Rin era tormentoso y problemático, ya no soportaba ser solo su amigo y se lo había demostrado miles de veces indirectamente, tanto así que era imposible que ella no captara la situación. El joven llegó a pensar mur seriamente que ella sabía de sus sentimientos pero fingía que no lo notaba para no tener que contestarle y herirlo, pues a pesar de todo ella no dejaba de lado los acercamientos entre ambos que no hacían más que confundirlo.

-¿Qué juego enfermizo estás jugando conmigo, Rin? ¡Si realmente no sientes lo mismo que yo solo dilo claro y no estés dándome esperanzas de que podamos tener una relación en un futuro!-la miró de una forma que la chica no supo interpretar-Estoy harto-se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas tomándola del brazo con algo de brusquedad-Harto por estar esperando una señal de tu parte, eres demasiado injusta Rin.

El susurró de sus labios y el acercamiento del apuesto rubio la puso nerviosa. Ella no sabía que estaba pasando en esos momentos ni hubiera podido predecir lo que él haría.

-Len-el espacio entre ambos rostros fue disminuyendo-¿Qué…?

Ni bien terminó de hacer la pregunta cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los del rubio frente a ella, si bien Rin era ajena al romance y los sentimientos, sabia claramente que estaba siendo besada, para comprender mejor el tema referente al amor Lily la había hecho leer unas novelas esperando que ella pudiera comprender y darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Len.

Rin se tensó, la forma en que su boca estaba siendo tomada era brusca y salvaje, completamente diferente a como debía ser un beso de cariño como la romántica caricia que se daban los amantes, le costó un poco de trabajo ser completamente consiente de la forma en que el rubio la tenia apegada a su cuerpo.

Con gran esfuerzo logró empujarlo para separarse de él, le tomó unos segundos recuperar el aliento, ella tocó temblorosa sus labios y su mirada se topó con la dolida del rubio.

-Entiendo-susurró con desesperanza y tristeza dándole a la joven la espalda, con aquel alejamiento le quedaba más que claro que Rin no estaba enamorada de él por lo que de sus labios salieron palabras presas de dolor-Desearía nunca haberte conocido.

Rin no supo de qué forma reaccionar ante aquella abierta declaración.

-Ojala pudieras simplemente desaparecer, verte es sencillamente doloroso Rin, ya no lo soporto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta una luz descendió a las manos de la rubia dejándole en la mente un claro mensaje "Se acabó tu tiempo".

-Ya veo-susurró ella quedadamente-Hey Len ¿Realmente quieres que desaparezca?-le preguntó inocentemente mientras ocultaba sus llorosos ojos tras su flequillo.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?-ironizó irritado-Quiero que desaparezcas-No se digno a mirarla, no quería, se había enamorado como un estúpido de ella y era doloroso porque después de aquel beso él no tenía la más mínima intención de que volvieran a ser amigos, necesitaba estar lejos de ella al menos por un tiempo.

-Entiendo… yo, fui realmente feliz contigo-murmuró con voz quebrada-¿Sabes? No sé porque, pero algo en mi pecho se siente como si estuvieran a punto de estalla cada vez que estoy contigo, creo que es eso a lo que le llaman corazón aunque… es completamente diferente a lo que leí en los libros, no puede ser amor, se supone que no puedo ser capaz de sentirlo así que me disculpo contigo porque no se dé que forma llamarlo, de todas maneras, fue divertido mientras duro, aprendí muchas cosas del mundo humano, hice lo que pude para mantener mi promesa, lamento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo y me alegro de haberte conocido. De no haberlo hecho, probablemente jamás hubiera podido experimentar lo que es tener un corazón aun si es solo una parte de él-un sollozo se escuchó por parte de la joven.

Len se paralizó por unos segundos, algo no estaba bien ¿Por qué sus palabras le sonaban a una despedida definitiva? Una opresión inundó su pecho y sentía que estaba por perderla definitivamente.

-Adiós Len.

Su presencia desapareció del mundo humano, el rubio miró al lugar donde segundos antes esa chica estaba parada, observaba el lugar preguntándose ¿Qué hacia él ahí mientras adentro celebraban su cumpleaños? Pero más importante que nada ¿Por qué sentía un enorme y doloroso vacío en el pecho?

.

.

-"Pequeña estrella sin corazón, te daré la oportunidad de forjar uno nuevo. ¿Quieres conceder el deseo de ese humano cierto? Puedo ayudarte con ello, pero ¿Afrontaras las consecuencias?"

-"No sé porque, pero solo quiero verlo sonriendo, quiero ir a donde él esta."

-"¿Dejaras por ello tu puesto en el manto estelar? Tu estancia en la tierra será efímera comparada con el castigo que te espera cuando los astros reyes se den cuenta de tu ausencia, si aun así estas dispuesta a renunciar a la vida que llevas como estrella yo te mostrare el camino hacia la tierra."

-Nee, estrellita, ojala tú fueras alguien real… me siento algo tonto platicando contigo-lagrimas amenazaban con descender de sus mejillas-Si fueras real… al menos tendría una amiga…

-"Quiero que él siempre sonría, que ya no este solo, quiero poder ser su amiga, así que por favor Luka-sama, bríndeme un poco de su ayuda, no me importa si al final soy condenada al más oscuro de los abismos del universo, si puedo saber que al menos logre ser la causa de una de sus sonrisas entonces con gusto aceptare el destino que se me imponga."

Las estrellas no pueden desarrollar corazones, los heredan, cuando una estrella muere, su lugar en la bóveda celeste es ocupado por una nueva estrella que obtiene el conocimiento y el corazón de la anterior, pero el ciclo se rompió cuando una estrella bajo de los cielos.

El corazón de esa chica no se encontraba en ningún lugar del manto estelar.

.

.

.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Startheart

Capítulo 1.5

Side story: La estrella soñadora.

El ciclo de vida de una estrella es efímero comparado con la existencia del universo. Para los humanos las estrellas pueden llegar a vivir millones de años, desde el punto de vista científico estas únicamente son consideradas luminosas masas de gas distribuidas alrededor del universo. La esencia de las estrellas se ubica en un plano dimensional ligado al mundo humano, en consecuencia, ellas pueden percibir los sucesos de la tierra, pero desde la tierra ellas no pueden ser percibidas como seres vivos de apariencia similar a los habitantes de ese mundo.

Aunque se cree que las estrellas llegan a vivir millones de años, lo cierto es que a pesar de que su vida es longeva ellas no viven tanto tiempo como se llega a creer. La sucesión de cuerpos celestes otorga a una estrella el corazón de su predecesora cuando la existencia de esta llega a su fin. La estrella no muere ni deja de brillar, sencillamente se desvanece cediendo su lugar a alguien más, ese cambio no es percibido por los humanos, para ellos sigue siendo la misma estrella puesto a que en ningún momento su luz se extinguió.

La información de cientos de años observando la tierra pasó por la mente de Miku para luego abrir los ojos por primera vez, ante ella la hermosa visión de la bóveda celeste se extendía infinitamente. La pequeña niña de largos cabellos azules parpadeo con sorpresa, su alrededor era mucho más hermoso de lo que podía percibir a partir de los recuerdos transferidos a ella.

Era completamente distinto el hecho de ver y sentir el mundo por si misma que el haberlo conocido por medio de memorias pertenecientes a cientos de sus predecesoras. El mundo espiritual no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

-Bienvenida a la bóveda celeste nueva estrella, tu nacimiento había sido previsto yo soy…

-¡Luka-sama!-la peliazul de inmediato hizo una reverencia, reconocía muy bien a la bella mujer de largos cabellos rosados que estaba frente a ella.

La siempre amable y bondadosa diosa de la luna, la figura materna del plano astral.

-Levántate pequeña estrella-sonrió con ternura ante la niña frente a ella, a pesar de ser alguien completamente diferente a su predecesora, las estrellas descendientes de la Alba Omega siempre eran respetuosas y humildes ante su presencia- ¿Cuál ha sido el nombre que Maika te ha legado?

Comúnmente las estrellas solían tener el mismo nombre que sus antecesoras, sin embargo, debido a que, aunque fueran "la misma estrella" en esencia eran distintas no podían ser consideradas como la misma, motivo por el cual las predecesoras legaban con su muerte un nuevo nombre a la próxima estrella que ocuparía su lugar en los cielos. La Alba Omega antes que la pequeña de ojos celestes, tenía como nombre Maika. Se trataba de una bella joven de largos cabellos blancos y mirada bondadosa y soñadora.

-Maika-san, ella me ha dejado el nombre de Miku... Mi nombre es Miku-sonrió con calidez a agradeciendo a su predecesora por tan bello nombre.

-Miku-repitió la diosa de la luna con satisfacción-Si, de alguna manera te queda perfecto.

-Muchas gracias.

-Incluso si a través de recuerdos ya conoces todo el firmamento, por favor déjame darte un recorrido como mera formalidad.

-Eh... si, por supuesto.

Aunque sabía que las intenciones de la mujer de cabellos rosados eran buenas, Miku no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada en el transcurso del recorrido. Aun con la infinidad de la bóveda celeste, se sentía atrapada en ese pequeño mundo que ya conocía de pies a cabeza por medio del conocimiento de sus antecesoras. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad la pequeña estrella deseaba?

Había pensado que lo más probable era que le hiciera falta viajar a los lugares más alejados de ese mudo que aún no conocía, pero aquello era imposible para alguien como ella. Las estrellas Alba Omega a pesar de ser distintas en figura y personalidad tenían ciertas similitudes, todas poseían humildad, bondad y una gran curiosidad por aquello que les figuraba ser incomprensible.

Para todas las estrellas los humanos eran seres inferiores indignos de su atención, durante miles de años habían observado el crecimiento de la humanidad y horrorizadas por la crueldad que aquellos seres llegaban a mostrar, les dieron la espalda a los sucesos del mundo. La tierra era más que solo infortunio, en ella había algo que las estrellas envidiaban y emulaban.

Amor.

Miku al igual que su antecesora observo a la tierra con curiosidad, cada vez que miraba violencia, injusticia y guerras el fuerte deseo de apartar la mirada y no volver a observar a los humanos la embargaba, pero luego veía a personas luchando por seguir adelante, a humanos inspirados por el amor a sus seres querido y el ver que ellos serán capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo la conmovía y le hacía pensar que la tierra no estaba tan podrida como todas las estrellas creían.

Ella siguió observando con fascinación la evolución de los humanos y uno en especial llamo su atención. Se trataba de un rubio llamado Yohio, un curioso nombre que resonaba en su cabeza gracias a su antecesora… ese hombre tenía la misma actitud y apariencia que el joven de distintas épocas que Maika tanto había observado en el pasado. Supo por el conocimiento heredado, que ese hombre era sin lugar a dudas la reencarnación de los 2 anteriores Yohio que albergaban los recuerdos de Maika.

Mientras más lo miraban más memorias y pensamientos que no le pertenecían rondaban su mente. Ya había pasado cientos de años observando a la humanidad y no había duda de que el sentimiento que Maika albergaba hacia ese humano era amor. Su antecesora se había enamorado de ese hombre. Al principio le había costado comprenderlo. Para las estrellas ese sentimiento tan puro que Miku tanto admiraba no significaba nada. Ellas no podían sentir o preciar un lazo tan fuerte como el de los amantes. A menudo las relaciones en la bóveda celeste resultaban fallidas pues ninguna estrella podía amar de verdad y eso era porque no se habían tomado la molestia de investigar ese sentimiento lo suficiente para comprenderlo por completo.

Le tomo cientos de años, pero la ahora bella peliazul con apariencia de 19 años había comprendido el verdadero significado del amor y deseo poder encontrar alguien a quien amar y quien la amara. Entendió lo que Maika había sentido por ese hombre que había estado observando y por un instante envidio que su antecesora hubiera podido sentir aquella bella sensación.

Maika amo a Yohio aun cuando él no sabía de su existencia. Y Miku se sintió intrigada por él… quiso sentir lo mismo que su predecesora, ella también quería experimentar ese sentimiento llamado Amor. Pero la única emoción que guardaba hacia Yohio era nostalgia… Miku no era Maika y por eso ella no podía enamorarse de Yohio, sin importar cuánto se pensara que las estrellas eran la misma existencia, la verdad es que no lo eran o de lo contrario la peliazul se había enamorado del amado joven de su antecesora, en su lugar Miku se enamoró de alguien más.

Puede que fuera aquello llamado destino… o tal vez una simple coincidencia, pero el hado quiso que esa bella noche de verano ella posara su vista sobre una casa solitaria. Le llamó la atención aquel pequeño de 8 años que estaba sentado al borde de la ventana. El peliazul levantó su vista al firmamento y por un instante fue como si sus ojos se conectaran… pero eso era imposible ¿No? No había forma de que él pudiera verla en realidad.

-Me pregunto…-él susurró aun sin despegar la vista del cielo-Me pregunto si las estrellas también se sentirán solas, a pesar de que la mayoría parecen conectadas-extendió la mano hacia el cielo como si tratara de alcanzarla e inconscientemente Miku hizo lo mismo tocando el portal desde donde podía ver a ese niño.

El universo entero pareció congelarse y la joven estrella sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón. Desde ese momento comenzó a velar por él. Todos los días y todas las noches, aun sin quererlo o desearlo, ella terminaba mirándolo. Ese niño era especial y tal vez fuera una locura, pero sentía que ambos tenían una conexión especial, pues el pequeño peliazul había tomado la costumbre de hablarle todas las noches como si de verdad pudiera platicar con ella.

Kaito, era una de esas pocas personas cuya amabilidad y honestidad sobre pasaba las expectativas de cualquiera, a pesar de que sus padres eran bastante estrictos, él intentaba complacerlos de la mejor manera. El heredero Shion debía ser una figura impecable, toda la educación en casa que había recibido era para que se convirtiera en un digno heredero de las empresas de su madre.

Él fue muy presionado desde pequeño, había grandes expectativas sobre su persona para el futuro y ese fue el principal motivo de las extenuantes sesiones de estudio que recibía. Al ser educado en casa y con adultos estrictos supervisando su desempeño, continuamente se sentía muy solitario. Pero a pesar de todo jamás se quejó, muy en el fondo sabía que todo eso era por su bien y que su madre solo querían lo mejor para él. Debía entender que con su padre muerto Lily debía encargarse de mantener a flote la empresa y no tenía mucho tiempo para él.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a sobre llevar el sentimiento de soledad que lo embargaba platicando con aquella estrella cercana a la luna. Era extraño y él lo sabía, pero solo sentirse escuchado por ella hacía que su pecho se sintiera menos pesado, para él era una forma de desahogarse. Creció conservando la amabilidad y cortesía que lo caracterizaban. Cuando finalmente pudo asistir a la universidad como una persona normal comenzó a ganar nuevas experiencias, pero jamás dejo de lado a su querida estrella.

A pesar de que fue continuamente rodeado de gente e hizo amigos no dejaba de sentir un vacío que únicamente se llenaba al mirar en las noches al cielo. Tal vez después de todo realmente estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando su madre le dijo que ya era hora de que buscara una prometida, por más que quiso intentar complacerla y salir con varios posibles prospectos a esposa ninguna tenía ese algo que él estaba buscando.

Ninguna chica llenaba ese vacío en su pecho…

No dejaba de preguntarse el motivo de ello y con un suspiró alzo la vista al manto celeste.

.

.

.

Desde la bóveda celeste Miku apretó su mano derecha contra su pecho, el ver a Kaito así de triste y confundido la hacía sentirse mal. Ella quería estar a su lado, quería ayudarlo, quería hacerle compañía pero no podía… las reglas eran muy especificas en el manto celestial y a pesar de que sabia el terrible castigo que le esperaba si las rompía, ella estaba dispuesta a eso y más si con ello podía hacer feliz al joven Shion.

-Admirar tanto la tierra… Si los miembros consejo estelar se llegaran a enterar…

-Lo sé-contestó la peliazul dando media vuelta-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Arius-sama-la joven hizo una ligera inclinación ante la imponente bestia frente a ella.

Arius era una de las 13 bestias sagradas que vagaban por el universo sin rumbo ni objetivo fijo. En el pasado él había conocido a la primera Alba Omega, una chica de largos cabellos celestes que respondía al nombre de Selena, la amistad fue inmediata ya que el imponente dragón fue protegido del consejo por ella.

Cuando las estrellas comenzaron a plagar el universo las bestias sagradas empezaron a sentirse amenazadas por la expansión de estas y las pérdidas de sus territorios. Las desconfiadas estrellas vieron a las bestias como una amenaza por lo que las limitaron a una galaxia lejana.

La reina de las 13 bestias, la dragona Semira pacto con el consejo estelar la expansión de su territorio limitando a sus compañeros a 2 galaxias con la promesa de que no cruzarían los límites designados si el consejo cancelaba la vigilancia que habían puesto sobre ellos. Lo único que la reina quería era pactar la paz.

Desgraciadamente Infernus y otras 6 bestias sagradas no estaban de acuerdo en las restricciones que les habían sido impuestas por "seres inferiores" como las estrellas e iniciaron una guerra encontrar de consejo. El caos que este hecho desato seria recordado para siempre en la memoria inter estelar como "La rebelión de las bestias sagradas".

Entre de todo el ajetreo Semira trato de calmar la situación pero fue asesinada en medio del campo de batalla al tratar de pactar paz, este hecho seria el punto culminante de la guerra pues las bestias sagradas lamentarían la pérdida de su reina por sus propias acciones, posteriormente ellos serian catalogados como traidores y se les daría caza.

Infernus fue la única bestia sagrada que fue capturada y desterrada al abismo interestelar de la galaxia de Andrómeda, el resto de sus compañeros serian perseguidos por centinelas, condenados a huir y a ocultarse por toda la eternidad.

La razón por la que las estrellas Alba Omega residían lejos del resto de las estrellas era porque se les había condenado a un punto solitario en el plano astral por haber escondido a Arius del consejo estelar y haber blasfemado acerca de que era una bestia sagrada buena.

A Selena no le importo incluso cuando sus amistades más cercanas le dieron la espalda considerándola una traidora por haber ocultado al dragón, solo se limito a cumplir su eterno castigo… incluso si se sentía solitaria todo lo que le importaba es que su querido amigo estuviera bien en algún lugar de la galaxia.

Arius difícilmente podía evadir la vigilancia en el mato estelar para verla pero solían pasar momentos divertidos en aquel entonces hasta que la vida de ella llegó a su fin.

-¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar esta vez?-preguntó el dragón tomando forma humana de un joven bien parecido con cabellos castaños y bellos ojos esmeralda.

La joven estrella sonrió cálidamente, en todos sus recuerdos esa figura resaltaba, a pesar de saber que ni ella ni las anteriores estrellas eran la Alba Omega que él conoció Arius seguía teniendo un gentil aprecio por Selena y sus sucesoras, motivo por el cual siempre las visitaba.

-Mi nombre es Miku, soy la sucesora de Maika, un gusto conocerlo Arius-sama.

-Lo mismo digo Miku-sonrió él girando su vista hacia el portal donde Miku había estado observando a la tierra-Vaya, a pesar de que toda las Alba Omega son diferentes… no solo siguen teniendo la misma aura, al parecer su fascinación hacia el mundo humano es hereditaria. No entiendo que es lo que les atrae de ese mundo.

-N-no pienso que eso sea algo malo-dijo con un poco de timidez, podía recordar claramente que Arius solía decirle a Selena que la tierra no era un lugar interesante y continuamente la fastidiaba con ello regañándola continuamente y a menudo generando discusiones infantiles entre ellos.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez eran ese raro sentimiento lo que causaba que Arius se quejara de la tierra ya que Selena solía admirar mucho al mundo humano, en ocasiones incluso prestándole mucha más atención que a la mismísima bestia sagrada.

-Eh… Arius-sama… ¿podría ser que lo que usted sentía por Selena-sama era amor?-se atrevió a preguntar la duda que la aquejaba tanto a ella como a las predecesoras que habían estudiado un poco de ese sentimiento.

-Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace tiempo atrás… probablemente habría respondido que no…-contestó sin voltear a verla-Sin embargo he podido comprender ese tipo de emociones que las estrellas tanto envidian del mundo humano… no puedo decir que lo que sentía era realmente amor ya que aun no logro comprender esa emoción por completo… porque es algo que jamás había sentido… pero todo lo que quería era estar al lado de Selena. Si eso es lo que llaman amor… entonces puedo afirmar que la amaba más que mi propia vida-sonrió con tristeza.

Miku apretó su corazón… ella sentía lo mismo por Kaito. Esa emoción que tanto había anhelado y que por fin comprendía que podía ser tan hermosa como dolorosa.

-Con solo verte puedo afirmar que sientes algo similar por ese chico ¿No es verdad?-Señalo al peliazul reflejado dentro del portal.

La joven asintió sintiendo nuevamente una opresión en su pecho, la realización de sus sentimientos la había golpeado fuertemente y darse cuenta que su anhelo era un deseo imposible la lastimaba.

-Yo… sé que mi ciclo de vida está llegando a su fin y mi único deseo es estar al lado de Kaito-sollozó débilmente-Se que es imposible… pero quiero pasar lo último de mi vida a su lado ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-las lagrimas comenzaron a descender de sus mejillas.

-¿Deseas eso con tanta fuerza aun que te lleve a romper las reglas y seas exiliada por el consejo estelar?-le preguntó el joven dragón mirando a la triste estrella.

-Si… incluso si termino exiliada… oh castigada, aun si me esperan las peores situaciones posibles… si puedo estar a su lado todo habrá valido la pena. ¡No me importa el consejo, ni el resto de las estrellas o las reglas! Solo quiero hacer feliz a esa persona que hace que mi corazón se acelere con solo mirarla.

La decisión y resolución con el que Miku dijo esas palabras mirándolo a sus orbes esmeralda trajo a sus memorias el recuerdo de la primera Alba Omega. Cuando él estaba a punto de ser atrapado por el consejo estelar Selena lo había ayudado a escapar quedándose a atrás. Fue atrapada, juzgada y condenada a vivir en un punto solitario del plano astral como una vil traidora.

Las palabras que la joven emitió cuando él declaró que se enfrentaría al consejo para que le levantaran la sentencia fueron tan firmes como las de Miku en esos momentos.

-"Sabia desde que decidí ayudarte que era probable que sucediera algo como esto. No me importo si rompía las reglas, no me interesa si me ven como una traidora y me tiene muy sin cuidado el consejo estelar. ¡Lo único que quiero es que tu sigas siendo libre de ir a donde quieras!-su voz se quebró por un leve momento-Yo… no podría soportar saberte condenado al exilio en vacio dimensional sin remotas posibilidades de volver a verte, es por eso que no me importa haber sido castigada por ayudarte, mientras tu estés bien y a salvo yo seré feliz."

Arius sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Has oído eso diosa de la Luna? Este es du deseo-comentó el joven.

La figura de la pelirosada hizo acto de presencia con una expresión indescifrable.

-He escuchado su petición… No estoy de acuerdo, pero si ese es tu deseo… voy a concedértelo Miku-concretó la mujer con un suspiró-Tenía la esperanza de que Arius hiciera cambiar tu parecer acerca de la tierra pero por alguna razón me siento traicionada.

El joven rió burlonamente.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Luka-sama… usted comprende también como yo lo que es capaz de general ese sentimiento tan especial llamado amor… generalmente provoca que queramos causar felicidad en nuestros seres queridos… incluso para alguien como yo, aun si ser normal tener ese tipo de deseos, es imposible tan solo ignorarlos.

-Si… lo comprendo bien… -dirigió su vista hacia al Alba Omega-Miku… una vez que estés en la tierra no habrá vuelta atrás.

-P-pero Luka-sama en cuanto el consejo se dé cuenta que desaparecí y que usted me ayudo…

-No te preocupes por eso-la interrumpió-Preocúpate por encontrar la felicidad que estas buscando en la tierra-sonrió la diosa con calidez.

Y aun cuando Luka debía seguir las reglas, en algo concordaba con Arius, las reglas se hicieron para romperse. La bóveda celeste era un lugar tan pacifico que de vez en cuando no hacía nada mal algo de caos.

.

.

.

Mientras más exigencias y más perfección se requerían, Kaito más se iba hundiendo en un abismo de responsabilidades. Por primera vez admitía que odiaba su vida. "Debes ser perfecto" "Debes ser amable con las invitadas" "Debes ser cordial" "Debes comportarte". Deberes, deberes y más deberes… por más que se esforzaba nunca era suficiente, ni para su madre ni para la sociedad. Esa noche saliendo de una gala decidió que caminaría sin rumbo fijo para aclarar su mente, estaba tan enfurruñado con todo lo que le rodeaba que no se dio cuenta que su amada estrella había desaparecido de los cielos.

Las nubes cubrían la débil luz lunar y la única iluminación presente era la de las calles, las sombras de las nubes moviéndose pasaron desapercibidas para él hasta que el cielo se oscureció por completo y los truenos llegaron a sus odios. Perfecto, estaba lloviendo, no conforme con su pésimo día el destino parecía querer decirle que todo iba a empeorar. Las primeras gotas de la helada lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su cuerpo. De repente ya no le importaba. Ni la oscuridad, ni la frialdad… ni el sentimiento de haber perdido algo.

Un tarareo llamo su atención y sin darse cuenta, envuelto por tan bello sonido, lo siguió llegando rápidamente a un callejón. Por un minuto pareciera como si el tiempo entero se detuvo cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Sentada en una esquina de ese callejón, tratando de refugiarse de la lluvia, una bella joven de largos cabellos azules lo miró con sus curiosos ojos y sonrió con calidez.

Su corazón dio un vuelco comenzando a latir a mil por hora.

.

.

.

-"Umh… No puedo recordar nada… si tengo familia o amigos no lo sé, solo sé que me sentí feliz de ver que tú me encontraras"-había dicho Miku luego de que el joven Shion la llevara a su mansión y la interrogara para ayudarla.

No se puede afirmar que mentía, el viaje dimensional había afectado su memoria pero los recuerdos regresarían a ella en unos cuantos días. Cruzar de un mundo a otro tan solo causaba amnesia temporal y la pérdida de la comunicación con la bóveda celeste, después de unos días fue fácil que la diosa de la luna se pusiera en contacto con ella a través de su mente. Por recomendación de Luka siguió fingiendo no recordar nada, tampoco era que pudiera decirle a Kaito "Oh sí, ya recordé que soy la estrella con la que hablabas todas las noches y vine de los cielos para hacerte feliz" hasta Miku podía notar lo loco que se escuchaba decir eso.

Sus costumbres y su forma de hablar eran muy raras para Kaito, pero eso no le impidió que un sentimiento de protegerla y querer estar a su lado surgiera. Ella era una pobre chica perdida y el peliazul sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla a encontrar a su familia y recordar su pasado. Había algo en Miku que lo atraía, a pesar de que la joven actuaba de manera un poco infantil sorprendiéndose por todo como si fuera la primera vez que interactuaba con el mundo real, Kaito no pudo evitar encontrar su comportamiento como algo tierno y gracioso.

-Tan solo mírala, no pertenece a nuestro circulo social, seguro es una trepa muros que finge ser una chica necesitada solo para seducirte y quedarse con la fortuna Shion, te ordeno que te deshagas de ella ahora mismo.-Esas fueron las palabras de Lily Shion al enterarse de que Kaito mantenía a Miku en la mansión durante los primeros días para ayudarla a encontrar a su familia.

Por primera vez en su vida Kaito se opuso a su madre.

-No lo hare. Le prometí a Miku que la ayudara a encontrar a su familia. Esta pobre chica apenas y recuerda su nombre ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que la dejara ahí en medio de la lluvia en ese callejón? Lo siento por no ser tan frívolo como tú madre.

-Las autoridades podrían encargarse de ella perfectamente.

-Las autoridades no iban a resolver nada. Tan solo quiero ayudarla y eso es lo que hare con o sin tu aprobación, con nuestros recursos encontrar a su familia no será difícil, ella regresará con ellos y no tendrás más de que preocuparte.

-Bien-dijo entre dientes-Pero a las primeras pistas de su familia dejamos al caso a las autoridades, tienes cosas más importantes que preocuparte que esa chica, no quiero que tu estatus como el futuro heredero de las empresas Shion quede dañado por esa niñata ¿Me has oído?

-Sí, madre-contestó sintiendo regocijo interno al salir victorioso de esa discusión.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 meses en los que Kaito convivió con Miku intentando ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos, pero cada interacción con ella tan solo lo hacía enamorarse cada vez más y más de ella. Supo desde el principio que eso sucedería. La peliazul era la única que lograba llenar el vacío de su corazón provocándole una sensación similar a la de su desaparecida estrella.

Miku no tenía familia, eso era un hecho. Sin embargo, en el mundo humano existían miles de personas y curiosamente una chica apreciada a la estrella había desaparecido en algún lugar del mundo. Los investigadores que Kaito contrato dieron con el caso de la desaparición de una chica de aspecto similar a Miku. Según la investigación la peliazul era hija de famosos empresarios chinos, descendía de una familia muy tradicional al grado de que su compromiso con un joven había sido fijado desde su nacimiento, ella había salido de vacaciones antes de que tuviera que volver y casarse, pero resulto extraviada en el viaje, su familia aun la estaba buscando.

Al enterarse de esto Kaito no dudo en deshacerse de la extenuante investigación de los detectives y ordenarles no decir ni una palabra sobre el descubrimiento. Como era de esperarse los investigadores resultaron extrañados por la petición puesto que se suponía que el peliazul tenía todas las intenciones de ayudar a la joven a encontrar a su familia, el Shion termino por pagarles una tentadora suma a cambio de que se olvidaras del asunto y no divulgaran absolutamente nada.

En su momento Kaito admitió que fue un acto muy egoísta, negarle a Miku su familia solo porque no quería que la casaran a la fuerza… eso pudo haber sido un acto de buenas intenciones si no fuera porque él estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica. Él solo no quería que la casaran con otra persona porque entonces sentiría que la había perdido. Por más amabilidad que tuviera el peliazul, no estaba dispuesto a dejar partir a la única persona que podía llenar el vacío en su corazón.

La presencia de Miku trajo color a su vida, ya no sentía que era regido por la monotonía, tampoco sentía soledad… esa sensación de que le hacía falta algo, finalmente y después de tanto tiempo, había desaparecido. Para cuando notó que solo Miku lo hacía sentirse completo, alguien más ya se había percatado de ello.

En un desesperado intento por cortar la conexión que día a día crecía entre su hijo y esa extraña, Lily decidió intervenir de manera precipitada y antes de que el mismo Kaito se diera cuenta, ya estaba comprometido con la heredera de las empresas Furukawa, una peliroja tan hermosa como interesada. Para Kaito ya había sido más que suficiente. Jamás había desobedecido las reglas, siempre trato de ser perfecto para complacer las exigencias de su progenitora, pero esta vez su vida no tomaría el rumbo que su madre quisiera.

Con la promesa de que se casarían huyo con Miku a un lugar lejano donde su madre no pudiera encontrarlos. Kaito no dudo en deja todo lo que tenía solo por estar con Miku porque la amaba… porque sin ella volvería a esa vida sin sentido que siempre había tenido y en la cual no conocía nada más que la obediencia.

Tal vez las personas dirían que fue estúpido dejar atrás una buena vida llena de lujos y comodidades e iniciar desde cero, pero para Kaito sus acciones finalmente lo llevaron a sentirse en libertad. Sabía muy bien que empezar desde cero sería difícil, recién casados apenas pudiendo solventar su hogar y tan estúpidamente enamorados con riesgo de cometer algún error, pero ambos se querían y apoyaban, eso era más que suficiente.

Para Miku todo lo referente al amor, a ser una pareja y a recibir cariño era una experiencia nueva. Entre las estrellas el cariño y las relaciones carecían de relevancia, el sentimiento cálido que Kaito le transmitía no existía en la bóveda celeste o al menos ella no lo había visto ser expresado entre las estrellas.

Experimentar besos, abrazos y caricias de la persona que amas era algo indescriptible para Miku. Al principio sintió un poco de temor… ¿Y si las cosas no resultaban tan maravillosas como siempre había soñado? ¿Qué tal si ella no era suficiente? No quiso pensar en ello cuando el momento indicado llego pero Kaito había sido tan gentil con ella. En su noche de bodas la trato como una muñequita de porcelana, como si ella fuera tan frágil que él temiera romperla.

Posó besos deliciosos por todo su cuerpo y ella suspiró gustosa. Las sensaciones que inundaban sus sentidos la hacían sentirse mareada y deseosa aunque no supiera de que. Los toques de Kaito la hacían temblar y derretirse. Él exploró cada rincón de su cuerpo y Miku disfruto del calor del momento.

Después de un rato ella solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que deseaba mas, el ritmo de su respiración aumento conforme las ropas fueron desapareciendo. Afuera la lluvia golpeaba de manera ruidosa contra las ventanas pero ellos no eran consientes de absolutamente nada. En esos momentos, en ese lugar solo existían ellos 2 demostrándose su amor incomparable.

Fue un momento tan perfecto y especial que Miku supo con sinceridad que todo había valido la pena porque mientras estuvieran juntos harían experiencias y recuerdos inolvidables. Al menos durante el tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Y aunque fue poco los 5 años que pasaron juntos fueron lo más maravilloso de su existencia.

Pero una sensación de tristeza y felicidad la embargo al enterarse de que estaba embarazada. Se sintió sumamente alegre al enterarse que ella daría a luz a una pequeña vida que se formaba en su interior, fruto de su amor con Kaito. Pero toda su dicha se convirtió en miedo y tristeza al saber que no estaría ahí para él.

-¿Entonces qué nombre le pondremos?

Él estaba tan emocionado e intentaba subirle los ánimos, se había dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien con Miku pero ella no quería hablar por lo cual hacia todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, quiso pensar que se trataba de las hormonas pero ambos sabían que no era así. Miku de verdad apreciaba lo atento que era su esposo con ella así que intento sonreír.

-Si fuera una niña me gustaría ponerle Rin… y si fuera un niño ¿Qué tal Len? ¿Te parece?

-Como tú quieras amor-sonrió besando su mejilla y ella se acurruco en su pecho, esos días tan felices estaban a punto de terminar, ambos tomados de las manos miraron hacia el cielo. La estrella cercana a la luna seguía sin estar en los cielos.

.

.

.

-Felicidades, es un saludable varón-anuncio el doctor entregando al pequeño a la madre para posteriormente salir con el equipo médico de la sala dejando a la pareja de casados juntos, normalmente no harían eso, mandarían al niño a la incubadora pero todos sabían muy bien que a esa mujer no le quedaba mucho de vida.

Hasta Kaito lo sabía.

-Mira cariño-con voz temblorosa se acercó a su esposa quien respiraba de forma agitada luego de la labor del parto-Es un niño, es nuestro Len-dijo conteniendo las lagrimas mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de su esposa-Saco los cabellos de su abuela ¿No es lindo?

-Si… es… hermoso-logró decir dífilamente mientras miraba el rostro de su esposo al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas-Quiero que lo cuides por mi… Kaito yo ya no…

-¡No! Miku, resiste, estarás bien… estarás bien, ya verás-acaricio los cabellos de su esposa con ternura mientras contenía sus sollozos.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto Kaito…-sonrió débilmente-Te agradezco por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo… te agradezco el haberme amado y mostrarme lo que en verdad era el amor… fui… la persona más feliz del universo de tan solo saberme amada por ti. Te agradezco por haberme notado y hablar cada noche conmigo… aunque mi ciclo de vida haya llegado a su fin recuerda que te amo… y siempre lo hare.

Y él lloró en silencio al verla cerrar los ojos tan pacíficamente.

Ella se fue sonriendo.

Una bella luz apareció en los cielos, una nueva estrella acababa de nacer cercana a la luna.

Tal vez, en el fondo lo supo todo el tiempo, que Miku no era humana, o quizás era solo una ilusión de esperanza que mantenía para si de que su bella estrella le había enviado una persona a quien proteger y amar, fuera como fuera estaba agradecido con ella.

Miro a la nueva estrella que ocupaba el lugar de la suya y con una media sonrisa susurró un…

"Gracias"

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo 1.5


	3. Chapter 3

Starheart

Capítulo 2

Suspiró aburrido atrapado en la junta de negocios de las empresas Shion, su mente divagaba en un mar de confusión donde el extraño vacío que sentía era lo que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Por alguna razón su vida se había vuelto algo monótono y aburrido, sentía como si tuviera un enorme agujero en el pecho. Sin darse cuenta si quiera, buscaba algo con la mirada, pero por más que intentaba descubrir que era lo que le hacía falta no lo encontraba, aun cuando la junta se dio por terminada él no pudo percatarse de nada en a su alrededor. Su vista estaba fija en la ventana mirando el cielo como si mágicamente este pudiera darle las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

-Oye-la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos-Otra vez miras a la nada cual idiota, estas comenzando a preocuparme-declaró cierto albino sentándose en una silla cercana a la del rubio en la ya vacía sala de juntas.

Él no lo miró, seguía con la vista fija en un punto intangible del cielo.

-Te sonara algo extraño. Pero siento me falta algo, mi pecho se siente vacío y por alguna razón hay algo haya arriba que necesito alcanzar… es casi… como si alguien me estuviera llamando-murmuró lo último de forma inaudible.

Antes de que su buen amigo Piko pudiera decir que estaba loco y dejara de pensar en tonterías, alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

-Disculpe joven Shion-una pelirroja de aspecto sencillo entro a la sala dirigiéndose él-Han traído esto para usted, dijeron que era urgente.

La muchacha le entregó al rubio un pequeño sobre que estaba sellado con el símbolo de una luna menguante, extrañado por no saber quién pudiera haberle enviado la carta la abrió intentando descubrir si dentro de ella se hallaba el remitente, sin embargo, la carta solo contenía una tarjeta con una escritura pulcra y llamativa que decía lo siguiente:

"Una estrella tan brillante como un pequeño sol descendió de los cielos, chico afortunado fue el dueño de su corazón hasta que ella desapareció dejando un vacío en su interior, si su nombre puedes recordar ven a mi hijo celestial, yo te guiare hacia el lugar donde ella esta, di mi nombre a media noche, dilo solo una vez, soy la diosa de la luna, yo te ayudare."

Len abrió los ojos con sorpresa tras haber leído el verso, definitivamente ese mensaje era para él, pero ¿quién se lo pudo enviar? Y más importante aún ¿Qué era lo que esa persona quería ganar?

Diosa, estrella, vacío, ninguna de esas palabras tenía sentido, pero tenían una conexión muy especial con él y lo que fuera que sentía que le estaba haciendo falta.

\- ¿Has visto a la persona que me lo envió? ¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo era? –interrogó de inmediato con algo de desespero en la voz asustando un poco a su empleada.

-Emm… bueno-dijo un tanto nervosa de la expresión del rubio-Quien pidió que se lo entregasen fue una mujer de largos cabellos rosados, se fue tal y como vino no dio tiempo de preguntar su nombre.

La ansiedad y desesperación estaban a punto de invadir todo su ser. La extraña situación requería respuestas inmediatas que tenía que conseguir a como diera lugar, de un momento a otro sintió unos ojos posados en él. Se dio vuelta intentando detectar quien causaba tal sensación en su ser y entonces la notó. Ella lo miraba fijamente como si durante todo el rato hubiera estado ahí parada esperando ser notada, era una mujer de cabellos rosados, sin lugar a dudas debía ser la misma de la que Miki había hablado segundos antes.

Dicha mujer vestía un traje ejecutivo, sus orbes celestes se clavaron fijamente en los de él siendo su presencia algo sorprendente para él rubio. Incrédulo se acercó a la ventana tocando el cristal como si eso fuera lo único que lo separaba de la extraña pelirosa que sentía que tenía las respuestas que necesitaba. Ella solo sonrió ligeramente para después murmurar unas palabras que fue plenamente consciente que él rubio capto al leer sus labios.

"Tienes que recordarla"

Entonces la mujer se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar para perderse entre la gente. Una alarma sonó dentro la cabeza de Len y al instante sin pensar en nada más, salio corriendo a toda prisa para intentar alcanzar a esa mujer, pero por más rápido que fue, al salir del corporativo ella ya no se encontraba por ningún lado, preguntó a la gente si no la habían visto pero era como si ella se hubiera desvanecido con el aire.

"Tienes que recordarla"

La frase rondo en su mente una y otra vez, ¿Recordar a quién? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que la extraña mujer de la nota sabía lo que estaba pasando con él? ¿Cómo era que ella lo sabía? ¿A quién había olvidado y por qué? Aun dándole mil vueltas al asunto no hallaba probables respuestas a las cuestiones que amenazaban su cordura porque tristemente se sentía a enloquecer.

Dejo el trabajo, no quería saber nada así que se dispuso a tomar las merecidas vacaciones que desde hace tiempo no tenía. Por supuesto fue a casa pensando que tal vez estaba exagerando con él asunto del vacío en su interior y la mujer que había aparecido y desaparecido de la nada. Lily iba de salida cuando encontró que su nieto volvía a casa mucho más temprano de lo normal, cosa extraña ya que Len no era de los que les gustara dejar el trabajo botado, pero al ver la expresión en su rostro decidió sabiamente que no era necesario interrogarlo, de lejos se veía que ya tenía suficiente consigo mismo.

El Shion agradeció el silencio de su abuela, no tenía ganas ni de hablar con ella, La mansión era grande y aún era muy temprano para que el rubio decidiera irse a dormir, aunque no tan temprano puesto que el cielo que durante mucho tiempo había observado comenzaba a teñirse de colores cálidos, decidió entonces que lo más sensato que podía hacer era dar una vuelta por los jardines, no era secreto para nadie que extrañamente el rubio amaba la jardinería.

En sus tiempos libres él decidía encargarse de los amplios jardines de la mansión, supuso que tal vez regar las flores lo ayudaría a despejar su mente, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no se hacía cargo de los jardines y para ser sincero extrañaba un poco hacerlo. Sin miramientos tomo una manguera y comenzó a rociar agua en las plantitas sedientas que se hallaba a su paso. La jardinería por alguna razón lo hacía entrar en un estado de tranquilidad y paz, pero no disminuía en absoluto el vacío en su corazón, de hecho, inquietamente este solo se incrementaba.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos celestes giraron hacia el lugar que menos había tratado del jardín y ahí, desentonando con toda la flora del lugar había sembrados hermosos y grandes girasoles que le hicieron sentir una algo raro e indescriptible al rubio, para empezar ¿Qué hacían ahí los girasoles? ¿Quién y con qué motivo los había sembrado?

Con curiosidad se acercó y el leve recuerdo de estarlos sembrando atravesó su mente como un rayo. Había alguien, alguien estaba a su lado cuando él los estaba cultivando. Mientras sembraba tenía la sensación de que esa persona seria feliz con ello y él le había sonreído deseando que esa persona nunca se fuera de su lado.

Su corazón se estrujo de forma dolorosa, cayó al suelo de rodillas adolorido y el precioso recuerdo de aquel día se hacía más vivido y claro, pero aun no podía ver a la persona a su lado.

-"A mí también me gustan mucho los girasoles"

Esa persona habló contestándole algo.

-"¿Lo ves? Tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensábamos."

-"¿Eh? Bueno, si tienes razón, pero a ambos nos gustan así que no importan si desentonan con todo alrededor"

-"¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! A la abuela Lily no le molestara así que no te preocupes."

-"¡¿Eh?! ¿Mi sonrisa te parece tan cálida como los rayos del sol?"-él se sonrojo desviando ligeramente la mirada mientras su corazón latía acelerado proporcionándole una sensación que de alguna forma lo hizo sentir feliz, ella dijo algo más y él contestó-"Si lo ponemos así tú también pareces un radiante sol, tus cabellos dorados, tu actitud cálida y vibrante y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo… pareces realmente un bello sol"-murmuró acariciando su mejilla.

-"No importa lo que digas"-ella sonrió-"Para mi tu siempre serás un radiante sol Len"

Por fin pudo ver el bello rostro de la joven a su lado y la sonrisa que ella le hubo regalado fue la causo la sensación más hermosa que hubo imaginado, dándose cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Entonces todos los recuerdos regresaron a él de golpe, donde antes no había más que un espacio vacío aparecía mágicamente bella joven alentándolo, a su lado, alegrándole el día. El largo periodo de tiempo por el que estuvieron separados lo hizo recordar día tras día a Rin y anhelar vehementemente su reencuentro.

Los últimos momentos de ambos juntos, su despedida y después el haberla olvidado, todo recorrió su mente a una velocidad que apenas pudo asimilar solamente para darse cuenta que ella no se encontraba más a su lado. Entonces la desaparición de su estrella y la llegada de Rin a su vida tenían sentido, ella no era humana, era la estrella con la que él tanto conversaba y había cumplido su deseo de tener una amiga… sin embargo ella ya no estaba en ningún lugar y aparentemente nadie había reparado en su desaparición ya que durante el tiempo en que la había olvidado, nadie, ni por asomo la había mencionado.

Por alguna razón la existencia de Rin había desaparecido dejando en su lugar un vacío, vacío que nadie más que él había notado por los sentimientos que lo conectaban a ella.

-Rin ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te has ido? -preguntó mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

El sol se ocultó por completo oscureciendo el ambiente para dar paso a la noche.

.

.

.

Lo que los humanos comúnmente veían como el cielo estaba lleno de misterios. Las estrellas que le hacen compañía a la luna estaban vivas y de vez en cuando observan desde las alturas a la tierra cuestionándose sobre la existencia de los humanos y sobre su propia existencia separada de ellos.

Las estrellas conocían el concepto familia después de haber observado a los humanos durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo, lo más cercano una familia que se tenían en la bóveda celeste era formar parte de una constelación.

La diosa de la luna, Luka, era un ser sumamente importante, pero sin autoridad en la bóveda celeste, los astros reyes, miembros del consejo estelar eran quienes regían el mundo espiritual de las estrellas y se aseguran de que las reglas establecidas fueran respetadas con el fin de encontrar un equilibrio en los cielos. Incluso la misma diosa se veía obligada a respetar las reglas y pese a las veces que intentó interceder en un juicio a favor de una estrella no era tomada en cuenta, pues los astros reyes sostenían que con su oposición ante ellos solo alentaba a otras estrellas a romper las reglas y el sistema de la perfecta utopía que durante eones de años se había preservado caería en calamidad.

Pese a que Luka no pudiera interceder por otra estrella ella constantemente las ayudaba a hacer realidad sus más grandes anhelos.

Miku fue la estrella predecesora de Rin. Cuando la joven de cabellos azulados muriera su corazón sería heredado por la nueva estrella que nacería en su lugar para ocupar su espacio en el manto estelar. Sin embargo, Miku había observado durante años a la humanidad con fascinación pues ellos eran dueños de un concepto difícil de entender para los entes celestes y eso era el sentimiento catalogado como el más puro y hermoso de todos los existente, el amor.

La mayoría de las estrellas no veían el sentimiento como algo puro y hermoso, sino algo decepcionante pues era muy difícil ver en los humanos un amor tan fuerte y leal como ellos lo tenían idealizado, llegando a la conclusión de que él amor verdadero era un concepto inexistente y los humanos no eran más que seres en decadencia. Las guerras, las cacerías, los asesinatos, todo aquello hacia a la tierra un lugar en donde los mismos humanos se condenaban a la extinción, los seres estelares a trasvés de los años habían perdido la fe en que la humanidad llegara a trascender.

Sin embargo, Miku, consciente de que el final de su vida se acercaba creía fervientemente en que existía el amor entre los humanos y deseó poder experimentar aquello que tanta añoranza le causaba. Ella solía observar a la tierra con aire soñador queriendo alcanzar al chico peliazul de la hermosa sonrisa que todas las noches se dirigía a ella.

Y entonces Luka escuchó al anhelante corazón de esa estrella y pesé a que no le gustaba la idea de que esa pobre criatura pasara los últimos años de su vida en la tierra, decidió concederle ese deseo y la envió al mundo humano sin que el consejo estelar se diera cuenta de ello.

Para cuando Miku abrió los ojos se encontraba desorientada en un lugar extraño y sin ni un solo recuerdo que pudiese ayudarla. Su caída a la tierra había afectado su memoria de manera temporal, pero sin saber quién era, solamente recordando el nombre de Kaito.

Lo demás fue historia, cuando el Shion la encontró bajo la lluvia se enamoró de la chica, su madre no estaba de acuerdo en su relación con Miku y el peliazul se fugó con ella hacia un lugar en donde ambos pudieran ser felices, por desgracia el gusto no le duró mucho.

Había veces en que Kaito escuchaba a Miku sollozar en medio de la noche y preocupado le preguntaba el motivo de su tormento, pero la joven no le daba explicaciones, solo lo abrazaba dejándose reconfortar por el rubio que comenzaba a preocuparse de la situación de su amada.

Miku fue la mujer más feliz cuando supo que estaba embarazada, el concepto de ser madre era algo bello e intangible para las estrellas, tan solo pensar que ella podía dar a luz a una nueva vida era motivo suficiente para desear con más fervor que su vida e extendiera, desgraciadamente su tiempo estaba contado pues ya había vivido cientos de años.

Con la llegada del niño sobre vino el fin de la vida de Miku quien se esforzó para seguir consiente en los últimos momentos de su existencia para ponerle un nombre al bebe nacido de ella, cuyo corazón había sido su herencia.

Cuando una estrella muere su corazón y sus recuerdos pasan al de su estrella sucesora, cuando Miku murió, su corazón debía pasar a ser de Rin, pero al dar a luz a su hijo el corazón que posteriormente pertenecería a la estrella recién nacida paso a ser propiedad del pequeño bebe rompiendo el ciclo de la bóveda celeste y dejando a Rin sin conocimiento alguno que los recuerdos de Miku le pudieran proporcionar y mucho menos el entendimiento de las emociones que veía a los demás interpretar.

Luka misma fue quien le dio a Rin el conocimiento del universo que debía tener al nacer, sin embargo, la diosa no podía darle a la pequeña estrella un corazón y mucho menos hacerla entender las emociones. La rubia solía mirar a las otras estrellas a su alrededor extrañada por las emociones que mostraba, ella en cambio ni siquiera podía sonreír con Naturalidad, sin embargo, aprendido a fingir con el paso del tiempo de tal manera que sus expresiones parecían tener genuino sentimiento, pero dentro de ella no había reflejada ninguna emoción.

Ni siquiera le afecto el hecho de que las demás estrellas la hicieran de lado menos preciándola por el hecho de tener una existencia vacía cuando en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de nada, por su parte Luka le presto mucha más atención que a las demás estrellas, motivo de celos para gran parte de los seres estelares que anhelaban un poco de cariño por parte de la diosa.

Al igual que su predecesora Rin se vio atraída hacia el mundo humano, se podía pasar horas observando con curiosidad a la gente de la tierra entendiendo mejor acerca de las emociones que existían y comenzó a imitarlas. Pero a pesar de lo genuinas que parecían sus emociones Luka sabía que no eran más que una pantalla.

La diosa entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que más le atraía a Rin del mundo humano era un pequeño rubio quien era precisamente el hijo de su estrella predecesora. Notó en él un brillo muy especial, uno muy singular que no debía tener comprendiendo entonces el motivo por el cual Rin se sentía tan atraída y conectada a ese pequeño, pues él tenía consigo el corazón que debía pertenecerle a la pequeña.

Llegó a pensar que por su culpa Rin jamás conocería la felicidad, después de todo que ella creciera sin un corazón fue a causa de haber enviado a Miku a la tierra. Quizás no era buena idea repetir la historia con la pequeña rubia, pero ella solo parecía mostrar una sonrisa verdadera al ver a Len desde las alturas por lo cual, tal vez no fuera los más indicado, pero decidió enviarla a la tierra para que conviviera con ese niño.

Al igual que Miku, Rin tuvo una amnesia temporal. Luka desde los cielos no le quitaba la vista de encima esperando el momento en el que ella recuperara la memoria y decidiera contactarla, dos semanas bastaron para que Rin recordara sus orígenes y el motivo por el que estaba en la tierra sabiendo además que su estadía en esta no sería eterna.

La diosa de la Luna le había advertido que a pesar de que intentara cubrir su desaparición tarde o temprano iban a descubrirla y cuando lo hicieran ella no podría hacer nada para interceder a su favor por lo cual su tiempo en la tierra seria limitado.

Aun sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos Rin había decidido ir al lugar donde ese rubio se encontraba porque inexplicablemente se sentía completa al estar cerca de él y Luka pensaba que eso era porque ese niño tenía en su posesión el corazón que debía pertenecerle. Tal vez estando a su lado ella podría desarrollar un corazón propio o como último recurso Luka tendría que quitarle el corazón a Len para devolverle a Rin lo que en un inició debía ser suyo.

Conviviendo con el rubio aun durante tan corto tiempo que ambos estuvieron en el orfanato Rin aprendió a sentir de verdad lo que era la felicidad, la preocupación, tristeza y dolor. Ser humana la hacía sentirse viva, ya no había más soledad ni la inundaba esa sensación de vacío que diario la atormentaba, y poco a poco iba a desarrollando una visión comprensiva del mundo pues la perspectiva que se veía de ese lugar desde la bóveda celeste era completamente diferente a la realidad que vivían los humanos, a través de ello fue capaz de sentir empatía con las personas y entender que había tanta gente buena como maldades alrededor del mundo.

Rin tuvo la suerte de no ser víctima de ninguna situación de las que comúnmente atravesaban los humanos. La pequeña estrella carecía de la malicia y la capacidad de ver las verdaderas intenciones de personas que quisieran dañarla, sin embargo, Luka cuidaba de ella desde los cielos indicándole en quien confiar, que hacer y cómo actuar frente a otras personas. No era que la diosa manipulara todo entorno a Rin, la rubia podía tomar sus propias decisiones, Luka solo la guiaba y la alentaba a seguir adelante.

Fue esa mujer la que le dijo que se dejara ser adoptada, la familia Kagami le había venido como caída del cielo. El consejo estelar ya se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Rin y lo que era peor, ya tenían en cuenta la existencia de Len, al ser este adoptado por su abuela el consejo le siguió los pasos muy de cerca dándose cuenta de que en sus pensamientos figuraba mucho una pequeña rubia… curiosamente similar a la estrella que había desaparecido de la bóveda celeste, comenzaron a investigar sobre la niña, pero no encontraron indicios de ella.

De haber pasado más tiempo con Len, Rin pudo haber desarrollado mejor su corazón, pero estar separada del Shion se lo impedía y aunque podía sentir y expresar sus emociones aun no podía comprender la profundidad de estas al grado de ser el "amor" lo más lejos y distante de su entendimiento.

Sin un corazón a Rin se le hacía imposible comprender los sentimientos que comenzaba a desarrollar, todo la que la joven sabia era que tenía que encontrar a Len y estar a su lado pues él le provocaba calidez, paz y sobre todo la sensación de sentirse completa. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer que en algún momento llamo "madre" consiguió llegar hasta Japón y comenzar a trabajar. Luka le había aclarado que la había hecho separarse de Len debido a que el consejo estelar lo tenía muy vigilado, pero recientemente habían dejado de prestarle atención.

Su reencuentro con el rubio le hizo sentir algo sumamente extraño e imposible de describir, pero era reconfortante verlo y poder estar a su lado le hacía olvidar que su tiempo en la tierra se acababa, pues tras lo dicho por la diosa de la luna sin importar si estaba a lado de Len o no el consejo estelar iba a encontrarla, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

.

.

.

La existencia de Rin siempre había sido un misterio para Len, no solo su peculiar llegada al orfanato si no también el apego que ella desarrollo hacia él y los recuerdos que decía no tener, nunca notó lo bien que fingía sus emociones porque con él nada era fingido, ella realmente podía sonreír con naturalidad al estar a su lado.

Para Len, Rin siempre fue sol que iluminaba sus oscuros días. A él, un niño que de tener cariño había pasado a ser odiado sin motivos justificables, le intrigaba todo lo referente a Rin, en especial el hecho de que sin importar los castigos que le pusieran por acercarse o hablar con él ella seguía volviendo a su lado con la firme determinación de estar siempre ahí para él y nunca abandonarlo, desgraciadamente las cosas nunca salen como se planean y cuando Len quiso regresar por ella no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado.

Siguió adelante sin dejar nunca de pensar en ella, de extrañarla y añorarla sin ser consciente de que ya desde esos momentos estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Volver a verla hizo su corazón agitarse de manera que nadie nunca había logrado, Rin volvía a él casi como si eso estuviera predestinado y sonrió para sus adentros con la felicidad invadiéndolo por volver a tenerla consigo.

Descubrir que estaba enamorado de Rin no le costó nada, las ganas de besar sus suaves labios, el egoísmo de querer ser lo único que se reflejara en sus ojos y el sentimiento de atraparla entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir se lo demostraban de forma clara y concisa pero no tenía el valor para confesárselo de frente. En varias ocasiones le había dicho "te amo" de forma directa, pero ella solía contestarle un "Yo también" seguido de "eres mi mejor amigo" y eso destrozaba todas sus ilusiones con ella, entonces Rin le daba muestras de afecto poco comunes entre amigos y volvía a caer preso de las redes de la chica.

Hubo una vez en especial que el acercamiento de la chica lo dejo más que confundido, fue una de las noches en donde el rubio sumamente frustrado porque nuevamente Rin no había comprendido su confesión de amor. ¿Cómo podía ser esa chica tan ingenua? ¿De verdad no había podido leer la atmosfera romántica en la que se encontraban o simplemente fingía demencia?

Él no lo sabía y resignado se había ido a un bar dispuesto a emborracharse para borrar el dolor del rechazo de la chica, por supuesto que Rin se había preocupado al verlo salir furioso de la mansión y algo preocupada por las horas que tardaba en volver se dispuso a investigar a donde podía haber ido y gracias a que Lily le había indicado que seguro estaba en un bar la joven había dado con él.

Lo encontró de inmediato bailando en la pista, sin saber que hacer tomó asiento en la barra esperando a que el rubio la notara y se acercara, otro tipo, se tomó asiento a lado de ella ofreciéndose a hacerle compañía, tan ingenua como era Rin acepto y tomó de la bebida que el joven le ofrecía, al cabo de un rato comenzó a sentirse mareada, el tipo comenzaba a guiarla fuera del bar y por suerte Len se dio cuenta a tiempo para rescatarla de las manos del degenerado que se la estaba llevando, sobra decir que le puso un buen puñetazo en la cara al tipo y se hubiera tirado a molerlo a golpes si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por Rin.

Ella estaba tan desorientada que se dejó guiar por el rubio sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando llegaron a la mansión mientras Len la llevaba a su habitación ella se aferró a él deleitándose con el olor de su colonia.

Violando a sobre manera el espacio personal del rubio Rin rozó con la punta de su nariz el cuello del Shion tensándolo en el transcurso del camino.

-Len huele tan bien-había susurrado muy fuera de sí la joven.

-Rin que estas…

\- ¿Tendrá ese mismo sabor? -ella mordió de forma ligeramente fuerte al cuello del rubio quien se alejó muy desconcertado por la acción de la chica.

\- ¿Eh? Len… yo quería probar más-dijo entristecida sentándose en el suelo con un puchero que al joven le parecía gracioso y adorable.

-Rin, no estás bien, te llevare a tu cuarto de inmediato, dormirás y mañana todo volverá a ser normal-la levanto entre sus brazos al estilo princesa y ella profirió un ligero gemido aferrándose a su cuello mientras sentía como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

La habitación de la chica no estaba lejos, la de él estaba muy cerca de la de ella. Entro al cuarto depositando a la joven en su cama, pero al hacerlo ella se negó a soltarlo.

-Rin, me tengo que ir-ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación y lo jalo hacia sí haciendo que el rubio callera sobre su cuerpo.

Len no estaba lo suficientemente pasado de copas para no saber lo que hacía, pero si para que su instinto lo dominara y sentir el suave y cálido cuerpo de la chica debajo de él, con los pechos apretándose contra sus pectorales lo volvía loco. La tenía justo como siempre había querido y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a sus labios buscando satisfacer el deseo que desde hace tanto tiempo mantenía al borde de la locura.

Ella gimió correspondiéndole torpemente, pero esa inexperiencia solo hacía que Len deseara con más fervor apoderarse de ella en todo el sentido de la palabra. Dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos y dejándose dominar por el calor de la llama de pasión encendida en su pecho, el rubio comenzó a descender sus besos por el cuello de la chica.

-Rin… mi Rin-susurró con dulzura.

-Len…-gimió por lo bajo sin ser consciente de lo que el Shion le estaba haciendo en su cuerpo, solo podía sentir un torrente de calor invadiéndola y una humedad en su parte baja y privada-Len, desde hace tiempo te he estado observando desde el cielo… no sé porque siempre me haces sentir de forma tan extraña… solo sé que quiero estar contigo.

Él solo la escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, su mente estaba muy ocupada imaginando lo que podría hacer con ella. Desabotonó la ligera blusa blanca que ella llevaba puesta y para su suerte el sostén que tenia se desabrochaba de adelante. Sin perder tiempo dejo sus pechos al aire deleitándose con los 2 suaves montículos que se alzaban frente a él coronados con 2 hermosos y rozados pezones que exigían su atención.

Inmediatamente comenzó a besar y lamer los pechos de la chica que comenzó a gemir removiéndose ante la extraña, pero placentera sensación que no podía comprender pero que por alguna extraña razón era causada por Len. El rubio sentía que debía hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. Marcó su cuello con un chupetón para comprobar que era su dueño y siguió con su trabajo dándole atención a los pechos de la chica.

-Len…-ella sollozó captando de inmediato la atención del joven-Tú eres una persona muy especial para mí-la visión de la joven acostando sensualmente debajo de él, con los pechos descubiertos y a punto de llorar lo estremecieron-Solo sé que quiero quedarme siempre a tu lado, no quiero desaparecer…-sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse-No quiero volver a ese lugar donde solo podía observarte sin poder hacer nada más, no quiero…

Su voz se desvaneció al paso que sus ojos se cerraron, de un segundo al otro la joven debajo de él se había quedado dormida y Len cayó en cuenta de que estuvo a punto de abusar de la chica. Limpió las gotas salinas que amenazaban por descender por sus mejillas y acomodó la ropa de la rubia de tal forma que se entendiera que nada había pasado. Con algo de tristeza por no entender los sentimientos de la chica, besó con dulzura la frente de su amada disfrutando al máximo el esporádico momento.

-Rin, tarde o temprano juro que hare que te enamores de mi…

.

Al día siguiente la joven despertó sumamente desorientada, pero sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada. Se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al ver la marca rojiza en su cuello, pero ni por asomo se le paso por la cabeza que se tratara de un chupetón y obviamente no recordaba la escena candente que había tenido con Len la noche anterior. Cuando consulto a Lily, esta le dijo, extrañamente mirando a su nieto, que sin lugar a dudas un bicho gigante la había dejado marcada, el Shion sudo frio desapareciendo con la excusa barata de que se le hacía tarde para el trabajo, cosa rara ya que era domingo y los domingos él no trabajaba.

Bueno, ni que decir, Len había profanado sus vírgenes labios muchas veces de las que se pudieran contar pues no había podido contener las ganas de deleitarse con los labios de la chica en más de una ocasión, aunque mayormente eran solo besos de mariposa cuando ella estaba profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Muchos más recuerdos surcaron la mente del rubio mientras buscaba algún indicio del paradero de Rin, pero tal y como era de esperar por más que preguntó nadie supo darle respuesta pues ni siquiera la misma Lily sabía de quien estaba hablando. No había nadie que la recordara, pero si había alguien que sabía de su existencia.

A la luz de la luna miró hacia el cielo buscando su estrella, pero ella no se encontraba en ningún lugar. El vacío que sentía en el pecho no era más que una señal para indicarle que Rin era lo que le hacía falta.

-Tú sabes donde esta ella ¿No es así? Diosa de la luna.

Volteó su mirada para encontrar a la misteriosa mujer detrás de él, ella le dedicó una sonrisa vacía que hasta cierto punto le pareció maliciosa y enigmática.

-Ella ya no está más en la tierra, es posible que debido a desobedecer las reglas de nuestro mundo sea castigada severamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -interrogó el rubio sintiendo una opresión en el pecho tras la declaración de la mujer.

-Rin como te habrás dado cuenta no es humana, ella a diferencia de las estrellas nació sin un corazón, con una existencia vacía y sin conocer la felicidad comenzó a observarte y empezó a cambiar. Al principio no entendía a que se debía el hecho de que interpretar emociones se le hiciera cada vez más natural, pero con solo mirarte detalladamente pude ver la respuesta. Tú heredaste el corazón de tu madre que en un principio debía pertenecerle a Rin por ser ella su sucesora en el manto estelar.

-De… ¿De que estas hablando? -Len a penas y podía procesar las palabras de la diosa, prácticamente ella le estaba diciendo que él tenía el corazón de Rin y al parecer su madre tenía algo que ver con ese hecho.

La mujer lo miró con saña, antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar su pecho estaba siendo atravesado por la mano de la diosa como si de un fantasma se tratase y sintió como algo era removido de su interior, su pecho se estrujo dolorosamente drenando todas sus fuerzas y dejándolo caer al suelo de rodillas, sintiéndose exhausto y con la respiración agitada levanto la vista.

Luka lo miraba con superioridad sosteniendo en su mano derecha un cristal que emitía una hermosa luz blanca.

-¿Amas a Rin no es verdad? ¿La amas lo suficiente para dar tu vida por ella? Si es asi deberías estar feliz, si Rin obtiene el corazón que en un inició debió pertenecerle será perdonada y entonces será reestablecido el ciclo de la bóveda celeste recuperando ella su lugar en el manto estelar, claro que para eso debes morir.

Len sentía su alma pendiendo de un hilo.

-No me importa morir-dijo con dificultad-Amo a Rin lo suficiente como para sacrificarme a mí mismo por su felicidad, aunque no puedo evitar el sentimiento egoísta de no querer que ella sea feliz con alguien que no sea yo… pero, si con mi muerte Rin se puede salvar, entonces que así sea… aun si no puedo disculparme por las últimas palabras que le dije solo deseo que ella sea feliz, así como yo lo fui al tenerla en mi vida, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo.

La oscuridad invadió los sentidos de Len quien pronto quedó a merced de la nada siendo la última imagen en su mente la de Rin sonriéndole. No mintió en absoluto, daría todo lo que tenía por ella… porque esa bella niña que hizo de todo para estar a su lado aun sabiendo las consecuencias, merecía eso y más de su parte.

.

.

.

-"Estrella Alba Omega Rin, el consejo estelar a deliberado su situación"-el hombre de cabellos negros habló-"Por haber desobedecido las reglas de la bóveda celeste y convivir de manera despreocupada con un humano cometiendo el mismo error que su predecesora Miku, se le condena al abismo interestelar de la galaxia de Andrómeda"

Las demás estrellas presentes en la corte palidecieron ante la declaración del astro Rey Kyoteru, todos sabían que en ese lugar habitaba el terrible Infernus, el líder de la revolución de las bestias celestiales y enviar ahí a Rin solo significaba que la ofrecían del sacrificio para este temible ser.

-"Que esto sirva como lección para todas las estrellas que intenten romper las reglas de la bóveda celeste"-habló Big Al-"Dependiendo de sus acciones las penitencias pueden desembocar en peores castigos".

El revuelo se alzó entre todos los seres estelares cuyo miedo se manifestó en forma de murmullos compadeciendo a la pobre estrella sentenciada, los 7 reyes estelares se retiraron de la corte, él último de ellos miró con tristeza hacia Rin antes de desaparecer como sus compañeros.

No había nadie que no supiera lo acontecido con Miku, pero ver a su sucesora cometiendo el mismo fatídico error de bajar a la tierra por un humano dio pie a que su historia comenzara a esparcirse por toda la bóveda celeste. Era tan solo "una tragedia de amantes celestiales".

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

StarHeart

Side Story 2: La diosa, la estrella y el astro rey.

El mundo celestial, aquel que en la tierra era llamado firmamento y cuya vista para los humanos no era más que un cielo estrellado, era el lugar donde los cuerpos estelares habitaban en la galaxia. Comparado con la tierra, el mundo de las estrellas era una perfecta utopía, pero no dejaba de ser un mundo vacío y carente de color.

Poco se sabia de la creación de un mundo tan perfecto y utópico como la bóveda celeste que era regido por la benevolente diosa de la Luna, Luka, de hecho, los conocimientos sobre ella misma eran nulos. Todo estaba configurado de tal manera que parecía que las cosas siempre habían sido así, todo era una rutina... una larga y aburrida rutina de la que solo la pelirosa era consiente.

Por ser el astro más cercano a la tierra al observar tanto ese mundo como el suyo comenzó a darse cuenta de la diferencia entre ambos, desarrollo la conciencia de lo que era bueno y lo que era malo. Eventualmente fue capaz de comprender las cosas a su alrededor dándose cuenta de la ley del equilibrio existente en el universo, pero cuando por fin se dio cuenta del peligro latente que la perfección de la bóveda celeste representaba ya era demasiado tarde y el ciclo había vuelto a comenzar.

Su mundo y el de los humanos estaban conectados pero este último resulto gravemente afectado por la tragedia en el manto estelar. Se preguntó miles de veces porque y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que se debía a que los humanos tenían conciencia del bien y el mal y eran guiados por sus sentimientos y emociones generando un balance en el mundo. Las estrellas no eran capaces de tenerlos, no sabían que eran y tampoco comprendían la belleza de un sentimiento. Sin embargo, Luka, que había observado a los humanos por mucho tiempo, había podido emular y desarrollar emociones por lo cual comenzó a compartir ese conocimiento.

La diosa a pesar de a veces sentirse sola, era protegida y venerada por siete astros reyes, SeeU, Gakupo, Ruko, Sonika, Fukase, Oliver y Akaito, de los cuales, los más cercanos a la pelirosada eran SeeU y Gakupo. Por algún motivo ellos dos le tenían una grande devoción de entre todos los astros.

Los guardianes de la diosa comenzaron a ser conscientes de las expresiones de la joven e influidos por sensaciones humanas comenzaron a albergar preocupación por su soberana. Cada uno de los siete astros reyes comenzaba a verse movido por emociones llegando a desarrollar las suyas propias.

Lo que más añoraba Luka era generar un equilibrio y que todos conocieran la alegría, la conexión entre la bóveda celeste y la tierra fue establecida cuando la pelirosa hizo a las estrellas interesarse por los humanos. Ella deseaba que todos pudieran sentir tanto felicidad como tristeza para que el mundo que veían no fuera solo una visión en blanco y negro de todo lo que las rodeaba y así mantener un balance que evitara la tragedia sucedida en el pasado.

Al poco tiempo las estrellas aprendieron de los humanos a mostrar emociones puras y a apreciar su propio mundo y de alguna manera el vacío que no sabían que tenían poco a poco se iba llenando gracias a la convivencia con otras estrellas. Los sentimientos y la energía positiva crecieron, pero tal y como existía a luz... también debía existir la oscuridad.

Los humanos eran criaturas interesantes, pero también eran tontas, crueles e inhumanas. Eran capaces de herir, engañar y lastimarse unos a otros por ambición, simple placer o diversión. Eran capaces de hacer realidad las más terribles pesadillas y por sobre todas las cosas no había limite para sus deseos egoístas. Por supuesto, no todos los humanos eran crueles y retorcidos pero el solo hecho de que emociones negativas existieran se reflejaba en las estrellas de una manera escalofriante.

Tal y como las estrellas habían emulado emociones positivas, eran también capaces de ser influenciadas por lo negativo y cuando un brote de oscuridad comenzaba a contaminar sus corazones las estrellas comenzaban a ser más frías y distantes. En el momento en que sus corazones se tornaban irremediablemente corruptos estos se convertían en un agujero negro. Al consumir la vida de las estrellas, estos agujeros negros podían ser purificados por varias estrellas y continuar en el ciclo de la bóveda celeste. En el peor de los casos, cuando el agujero negro era imposible de purificar esta generaban una supernova cuya explosión resultaba difícil de contener para los siete guardianes de la diosa, dañando a si no solo a otras estrellas si no a la misma bóveda celeste. Generalmente esto empeoraba en cuanto que tan longeva fuera la estrella.

Debido a toda aquella malicia que comenzaba esparcirse en la en el mundo celestial, SeeU, la más sensata de los astros reyes, tomó el liderazgo del consejo estelar y bajo sus órdenes se suprimieron los conflictos del mundo celestial. Decidida a mantener la paz, la rubia impuso leyes inquebrantables para cualquier estrella y enjuicio a la misma diosa de la Luna culpándola por decadencia de su propio mundo.

— "Su negligencia, amabilidad e interés por seres que no habitan en nuestro mismo plano astral llevó a nuestra gente a conflictos sin sentido, a pesar de ser la diosa de la Luna se le destituye de su cargo como gobernante de la bóveda celeste. El consejo ha deliberado, para que la paz se siga conservando en nuestra galaxia nosotros actuaremos con justicia y autoridad, usted queda libre de todo cargo y jurisdicción, al mismo tiempo se le exige someterse a las reglas que hemos impuesto sobre este mundo y las estrellas."

Por qué las emociones eran peligrosas... por ese motivo SeeU, preocupada por el mundo y la diosa, había actuado de esa manera, destituyendo de sus cargos Luka. Y con el propósito de que el consejo estelar fuera objetivo, todas las emociones que llegaron a albergar los siete astros reyes fueron borradas por completo.

Ellos tenían prohibido desarrollar emociones, se considera que estas podían influir muy fácilmente en su juicio por lo cual, si alguno de los astros reyes llegaban a tenerlas sus mentes eran borradas y todo rastro de esas emociones eliminado. Sin embargo, para todos prevaleció la fidelidad y el respeto hacia Luka, para todos excepto para Gakupo, su lealtad hacia la diosa era tal que se había convertido en algo más fuerte, al borrar esos sentimientos no cambio su forma de ser, pero los recuerdos de haber convivido con Luka se perdieron para siempre y para Gakupo fue como si jamás la hubiera conocido. Incluso desapareció su devoción hacia ella.

De aquella historia habían pasado miles de años, por eso se consideraba a la diosa de la luna alguien importante, pero sin voz ni voto en cuanto a los temas del consejo estelar respectaban, así mismo se le obligaba a mantenerse sometida a las reglas sin derecho a interferir. Pero pese a estar bajo los dictámenes de los siete astros reyes, ella seguía siendo la diosa de la Luna, la figura maternal de la bóveda celeste y alguien capaz de conceder los deseos de la gente.

.

.

Se preguntó miles de veces si había hecho lo correcto al enviar a la estrella Alba Omega a la tierra, la cuido desde los cielos, pero su situación no dejaba de ser preocupante y ocultarlo del consejo había sido toda una proeza. Pero como era de esperarse, llegó el punto en el que no pudo ocultar más la desaparición de Miku de la bóveda celeste pues la sucesora había nacido sin saber nada del mundo a su alrededor... sin tener un corazón.

No pasó desapercibido para el consejo estelar, era imposible no notar la ausencia de un corazón en la nueva estrella Alba Omega por lo que recurrieron a una junta para decidir qué hacer respecto a la pequeña estrella.

—Silencio—la orden dada por la líder del consejo hizo que todos en la sala estelar se callaran de golpe—Estamos aquí reunidos para decidir qué hacer con la sucesora de la estrella Alba Omega de nombre Miku que desapareció hace algunos años.

Todo el mundo fijo su vista en la pequeña sucesora que se mantenía de pie en medio de la sala sin mostrar expresión alguna, parecía estar aburrida y ni siquiera la voz tan firme de SeeU lograba inmutarla. El resto de los miembros de consejo también mantenía sus ojos fijos en la estrella recién nacida hacia algunas horas mirándola con curiosidad.

—Es la primera vez que se registra el nacimiento de una estrella sin corazón—comentó Sonika—Me intriga saber cómo esto ha sido posible.

—En efecto, es un caso de uno en un millón, tal vez lo más ideal sería hacerle pruebas—habló Akaito rascándose la barbilla—Si ponemos emular una forma de vida sin un corazón ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por emociones conflictivas.

—Protestó—esta vez fue Fukase quien tomó la palabra—Aunque lográramos emularlo eso no cambia que las emociones ya se han presentado en las estrellas, ellas heredan el conocimiento de sus antecesores por lo tanto eliminar de raíz las emociones que emulamos de los humanos es imposible, querer eliminarlas podría generar grandes disturbios en la bóveda celeste.

—Concuerdo con Fukase—Gakupo declaró llamando la atención de todos, pues después de SeeU era el astro rey con más renombre del consejo estelar—Las emociones no son algo que podamos desechar y además de eso, hacerle pruebas a una estrella no lo considero correcto, no es un experimento de laboratorio, es un miembro de nuestra comunidad. En todo caso mantenerla en observación sería lo más ideal.

—Ciertamente Gakupo esta en lo correcto, no trataremos a una estrella como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, sin embargo, me interesa mantener una observación sobre ella, recordemos que no tiene emociones o conocimiento alguno, necesitamos establecerle un mentor—Habló nuevamente SeeU.

—Yo me encargare de darle a esta estrella los conocimientos de la bóveda celeste.

Al instante la sala del consejo se llenó de murmullos al ver entrar a la diosa de la luna, quien sin prestar atención a nadie más, se acercó a la estrella en medio de la sala y se estableció a su lado.

—Esta chica necesita un guía, yo pienso cuidar de ella de manera que ninguno de ustedes tendrá que preocuparse, si es necesario presentare un reporte semanal acerca de sus progresos. Es probable que esta chica este confundida incluso ahora mismo, no deberíamos agobiarla con cosas que no comprende como una junta de este estilo.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, los miembros del consejo estelar se miraron unos a otros notando como la líder fruncía ligeramente el ceño, parecía no estar de acuerdo con la posición de Luka pero no hizo comentario alguno respecto a su presencia.

—Tal vez tomar un receso antes de llegar a una conclusión sería lo mejor—comentó Gakupo ganando la atención de todos los miembros del consejo y una mirada fría por parte de SeeU.

—No, eso no será necesario—habló la rubia forzando ligeramente sus palabras—Decidiremos las cosas aquí y ahora mismo. Se somete a votación, miembros del consejo ¿Están a favor o en contra de que la diosa de la luna sea la mentora de la nueva estrella Alba Omega? Su veredicto final si son tan amables.

—A favor—el primero en hablar fue Oliver que al igual que un par de sus compañeros se había mantenido callado—¿Quién más podría darle una guía adecuada a una estrella sin conocimiento que nuestra amada diosa de la luna? Pienso que no podría haber mejor mentora para esa pequeña.

—En contra—Ruko habló creándose de brazos—El trabajo de una diosa no es cuidar de una recién nacida.

—A favor—Fukase se apresuró a tomar la palabra—Es un caso delicado el cuidar y guiar a una estrella que ha nacido sin un corazón, nadie más que nuestra diosa podría hacer un buen trabajo con esta nueva Alba Omega.

—En contra—gruño Akaito—Aun pienso que deberíamos hacerle pruebas a esa estrella si queremos restaurar la gloria de la antigua bóveda celeste.

—A favor—Sonika le sonrió cálidamente a la pequeña rubia—Un caso como este debería ser tratado con delicadeza y pienso que Luka-sama es la indicada para guiarla.

—A favor—comentó Gakupo recargándose en su asiento—Pienso que ella estaría bien con cualquier guía, pero además de la diosa de la Luna dudo que alguien se ofrezca a guiar a la estrella, quien más empatía tiene de los aquí presentes es Luka-dono, la pequeña debe ser tratada por alguien capaz de comprender su situación.

La líder de dorados cabellos suspiró sintiéndose derrotada.

—El consejo a deliberado. Dado que cuatro de siete miembros han votado a favor de que la diosa sea la mentora de la nueva estrella mi posición ante el caso carece de relevancia. La diosa de la luna se convierte a partir de hoy en la mentora de la nueva estrella Alba Omega. Se da por terminada la junta.

Con alivio, la susodicha tomó la mano de la pequeña estrella a su lado y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, la rubia la miró con confusión, pero nuevamente volvió su vista a los miembros del consejo que se levantaban de sus asientos para abandonar la sala.

Una vez fuera Gakupo se acercó a la SeeU.

—Creo que no es importante, pero estabas en contra de que Luka fuera su mentora ¿No es verdad?

—Nuestra diosa es alguien muy complicada ¿Sabias? En fin, eso no importa ahora, quiero que la mantengas vigilada Gakupo. Aún no sabemos cómo Miku fue capaz de abandonar la bóveda celeste, que de repente aparezca una nueva Alba Omega sin conocimientos, corazón o emociones es muy sospechoso y que la misma Luka-sama se ofrezca a velar por ella lo es aún más.

.

.

Para Gakupo fue un poco pesado en un inicio mantener vigilancia sobre la nueva Alba Omega, cuyo nombre había escuchado ahora era Rin. Se mantuvo a lo lejos varios meses tan solo observando la calidez con la que esa chica era tratada por la diosa. Llegó a envidiar un poco la convivencia entre ambas porque a sus ojos era algo incomprensible. Los astros reyes difícilmente expresaban emociones, no era algo que se les tuviera permitido pero el joven había aprendido de su observación hacia Luka y Rin quizás aquello no eran tal malo como lo pensaba.

Por un instante llegó a sentirse culpable de pensar que la bóveda celeste sería mejor sin emociones, pues ver a aquella pequeña estrella tan vacía, sin poder siquiera devolverle la sonrisa a su mentora era sumamente decepcionante. No importaba cuanto intentara Luka hacerla sonreír, no importaba cuantas veces le explicara acerca de que eran los sentimientos, Rin seguía sin ser capaz de emular emoción alguna y eso hacía a la diosa entristecer y a él no le gustaba ver el rostro de la alegre diosa derramando lágrimas.

Gakupo recordó como en el pasado las estrellas de la bóveda celeste eran exactamente iguales a Rin, sin emoción alguna ¿Había sido así de vacío el mundo en el que vivían?

Con los días, sin darse cuenta Gakupo comenzaba a estar más al pendiente de lo que hacían Rin y Luka, observando, más que nada guiado por la curiosidad, la relación entre ellas. No pudo evitar compararlas con lo que entre los humanos se decía era una relación madre e hija y sonrió con algo de tristeza, después de todo, lo más cercano a una familia que había en la bóveda celeste eran las constelaciones.

La primera vez que Gakupo habló con Rin fue luego de salvar a la pequeña de ahogarse en un rio de polvo estelar, ella parecía dirigirse al palacio de Luka pero a medio camino vio una flor de cristal en una roca en medio del rio, al estirarse lo más que pudo para alcanzarla cayó al polvo estelar que la fue arrastrando consigo. Por suerte Gakupo que estaba siguiéndola logró salvarla antes de que fuera tragada por el rio de polvo estelar, una vez fuera del rio la pequeña se sacudió las ropas.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida—hizo una ligera inclinación para luego enderezarse mientras Gakupo la miraba con sorpresa—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Eh, ah, no... solo... fue un poco raro que me agradecieras.

Podría jurar que la pequeña se limitaría a retirarse del lugar sin decir una sola palabra por lo que su agradecimiento lo tomo por sorpresa.

—¿No está bien? Luka me dijo que después de que alguien te ayuda hay que agradecerle y que era de mala educación no hacerlo—comentó la rubia.

—Ya veo, Luka-dono te ha enseñado muchas cosas ¿Verdad?

—¿Dono? —dijo extrañada de oir aquel honorifico.

—Es una forma de dirigirnos respetuosamente a nuestros superiores.

Por supuesto que para Rin aquello no había sido necesario puesto que Luka le había pedido que se dirigiera a ella por su nombre y jamás había escuchado que otras estrellas se dirigieran a ella con esa formalidad pues su interacción con el resto de la bóveda celeste era nula. Tal y como Gakupo había visto, la pequeña estrella era considerada una anomalía y era continuamente evitada e ignorada por las demás estrellas.

—¿Debería también llamarla Luka-dono? —preguntó más para sí que para el joven pelimorado.

—Creo que ella esta cómoda con que la llames solo Luka, te dirigías a verla ahora mismo ¿No es verdad?

—Sí, quería darle la flor de cristal que estaba en medio del rio, pero no pude alcanzarla.

—Hay un lugar donde hay flores más bonitas con pétalos de oro y roció de diamantes ¿Quieres que te lleve para que le regales una a tu mentora?

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento y luego asintió, la pequeña estrella tomó su mano de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Luka cuando caminaban por la bóveda celeste, era como un gesto de confianza que muchas veces Gakupo había observado con calidez.

—Vamos—dijo Rin para después recibir una sonrisa de parte del pelimorado.

.

—Son para ti de parte mía y del señor Gakupo, él me ayudo a conseguirlas—dijo Rin extendiéndole a la diosa un ramo de flores de pétalos dorados y plateados, la pelirosa miró a la pequeña sorprendida de recibir tal regalo por parte de ella, pero sonrió aceptándolas.

El pelimorado hizo un gesto un poco incómodo al verse implicado en el regalo puesto que regalarle flores a alguien dentro de la bóveda celeste era un símbolo de amor y compromiso, sin embargo, lo más incómodo fue que la idea no le desagradaba del todo y no sabía explicar el motivo de aquello pues ignoraba que aquel sentimiento que profesaba por la diosa en el pasado aún seguía vigente a pesar de no tener memorias.

—Muchas gracias Rin, oh y gracias a ti también Gakupo, lamento si Rin te llegó a causar problemas.

Afortunadamente para él las flores doradas no adquirieron una connotación romántica cuando le fueron entregadas a la diosa por Rin.

—No fue ningún problema, de hecho, fue una buena forma de pasar el rato.

—Pero es bastante inusual que decidieras ayudarle a Rin, por lo general te mantienes a lo lejos vigilando cada uno de nuestros movimientos, supongo que fueron ordenes de SeeU, ella realmente no ha cambiado.

—Eh... ¿Usted lo sabía? —comentó sorprendido.

Parecía ser que carecía de habilidades de espionaje si es que había sido detectado por la diosa con gran facilidad, pero sí de Luka se hablaba lo raro era que no hubiera sido descubierto desde un principio. Aun así, nada le impedía al joven Kamui sentirse ligeramente avergonzado de haber parecido un acosador durante el tiempo que tuvo que mantenerlas en vigilancia a distancia.

—¿Pensaste que nunca me daría cuenta? Supongo que después de todo tu tampoco has cambiado Gakupo—murmuró lo último de forma casi inaudible.

Cuando el joven pelimorado estuvo a punto de objetar algo Serena capto la atención de Luka jalándola de sus ropas cual niña pequeña y logrando que la pelirosa se inclinara su altura para escucharla mejor.

—¿Puedo usar el espejo? —preguntó la pelimiel, ante lo cual recibió unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Por supuesto cariño.

La niña se retiró del lugar dejando a los dos adultos en la amplia sala del palacio de la diosa. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que Gakupo estaba ahí, pero la sensación de sentirse extrañamente cómodo en ese lugar de alguna forma le resultaba inquietante. Era como si tuviera alguna conexión con dicho palacio y con la diosa misma... algo que no podía recordar, aun a través de los años y pese a que su memoria había sido borrada, esa sensación de calidez al estar ahí aun no desaparecía.

—Luka-dono...

—Solo Luka está bien Gakupo, no hay necesidad de que seas tan formal.

—Sobre esa niña...—murmuró con algo de tristeza—¿Es realmente imposible que viva sin un corazón? Desde que las he estado observando ella no...

—¿Estas preocupado? —interrogó con suavidad.

—No sabría decirlo, al igual que algunos miembros del consejo estelar pensé que la bóveda celeste estaba mejor como era en el pasado, no me di cuenta que tan vacío fue ese mundo en el que vivíamos, es doloroso preguntarse si en aquel tiempo usted era la única que notaba aquella frialdad... ¿Qué tan sola se pudo haber sentido...?

—Aun cuando este mundo era helado al menos los tenía a ustedes. Me alegra que hayas podido comprender un poco de como las emociones influyen. Un mundo tan perfecto como la bóveda celeste eventualmente se convertiría en una distopia.

—¿Había una forma de que las cosas resultaran sin que hubiera tantos conflictos?

Luka cambio su expresión a una de tristeza negando con la cabeza.

—Si solo el bien predominara se rompería el equilibrio que le da sentido al universo mismo, no solo nuestro mundo, en todos debe de haber tanto cosas buenas como malas, tragedias y milagros, un mundo neutro como lo fue el nuestro habría podido desaparecer en un parpadeo sin que quedase si quiera una prueba de su existencia... ¿Podrías imaginar tan cruel destino?

—No podría...

—Tal vez parezca que forcé a la bóveda celeste a tener una conexión con los humanos y que deliberadamente destruí la utopía perfecta y llena de gloria de aquellos días de ataño ocasionando disturbios y tragedias como consecuencia de mis actos. Pero el futuro que nos esperaba era más sombrío que los agujeros negros generados por la malicia en el corazón de las estrellas.

—¿Algo peor? —interrogó con sorpresa abriendo ampliamente los ojos sin ser plenamente capaz de imaginar algo que superara aquellos terribles acontecimientos.

Luka guardo silencio rememorando la tragedia, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero aquello había sucedido hacia cientos de años, tantos que no podía recordar con exactitud cuando sucedió, pero si como. En sus memorias los sucesos eran tan vividos como si todo aquello apenas hubiera pasado el día anterior.

Todo el mundo desapareció del ciclo de la bóveda celeste estallando en una supernova que lo consumió todo a su paso, incluso al mismísimo sol. ¿Por qué si existía una diosa de la luna no existía un dios del sol? Nadie en la bóveda celeste se había hecho esa pregunta pese a que el sol era el más grande de los más grande entre los astros reyes.

Nadie sabía siquiera que alguna vez había existido el dios del sol, ni la existencia de las otras diosas de la luna que custodiaban los demás planetas porque nadie vivió cuando aquella tragedia aconteció pues Luka fue la única que sobrevivió. Ella vio cómo su utopía caía en desgracia. La diosa quien fue la única asignada a rondar cerca de un planeta con vida, únicamente fue salvada por haber ido de visita a ese mundo. Cuando las estrellas comenzaron a estallar en supernovas todas como si estuvieran sincronizadas ella estuvo en la tierra tan solo viendo como desde ese lugar las explosiones eran vislumbras con terror por los humanos.

Lo que sucedía en la bóveda celeste afectaba en el mundo humano, sin embargo, el daño físico era nulo, tan solo fue notable la desaparición de las estrellas y del sol mismo sumiendo a los planetas en oscuridad y eventualmente una era de hielo que aniquilo a todos los humanos. Para cuando Luka volvió a la bóveda celeste no había rastro de nadie ni nada. Creó un sol falso y el ciclo volvió a empezar como si fuera la primera vez, pero aquellos que desaparecieron jamás volvieron era por eso que, para todos, el sol, era solo una gran concentración de luz y fuego reunida en el centro de nuestro universo, pero en el pasado había existido tal y como la diosa de la luna.

Mucho después ella comprendió que la utopía y perfección de la bóveda celeste fue lo que la llevo a su perdición, solo pudo darse cuenta de ellos cuando entendió la ley del equilibrio. La bóveda Celeste ignoró esa ley viviendo por mucho tiempo en paz y quietud sacrificando emociones y sentimientos que consideraron innecesarios, el precio a pagar fue la extinción, no solo ellos, sino también la de los humanos y ella con su poder trato de restaurar en lo posible ambos mundos, pero ella no era capaz de crear formas de vida superiores a su propio rango. Pese a ser una diosa lo más cerno a su mismo rango a lo que le pudo dar vida usando polvo estelar fue a los astros reyes.

Por supuesto, todo aquello era una historia que prefería no recordar pero que seguía presente en ella para evitar que la bóveda celeste nuevamente cayera en esa desgracia y arrastra consigo incluso al mundo humano.

—No me hagas caso—rio ligeramente.

No era necesario que nadie supiera de aquellos sucesos, de todas formas, no podrían creerlos y no cambiaba nada el hecho de los miembros del consejo los supiera pues nadie más que el dios del sol era capaz de erradicar las emociones.

—Por otro lado, me hace feliz tenerte de visita, hay algo que me gustaría comentarte antes de que te enteres por ti mismo y también pedirte un favor.

.

.

El espejo de Luka le permitía a Rin ver hacia el mundo humano pues ella no tenía idea de cómo usar su habilidad para ver por si misma hacia la tierra como lo hacían las demás estrellas que por lo general invocaban algo similar a un pequeño portal. Debido a que Gakupo tarde o temprano se enteraría de la afición que la pequeña estrella tenia hacia el mundo humano, la misma diosa de la luna se lo dijo y le pidió que mantuviera el secreto, aunque no era un delito ese interés podía causarle problemas con el consejo estelar.

Tal y como Luka se lo pidió, Gakupo se limitó a observar como la pequeña Rin veía embelesada la tierra, pero ella siempre se centró en aquel chico de cabellos rubios, quien Luka le había contado, era el descendiente de la anterior Alba Omega. La diosa pensaba que tal vez la rubia se encontraba tan pendiente de ese niño porque él era el poseedor del corazón que debía pertenecerle o eso era lo que quería creer.

El pelimorado lo noto desde un principio, que no solo era curiosidad lo que guiaba a Rin a observar a ese chico de la tierra. Ella era impulsada por un sentimiento que conocía bien y que hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de nombrar. La razón por la que la rubia sentía tanto interés por Len era la misma por la que él había accedido a las peticiones de la diosa. Simple y sencillamente era amor.

Sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña miró a Luka quien sostenía la otra mano de Rin mientras caminaban de regreso al palacio de la diosa, por ese día habían tenido que llevarla a una auditoria con el consejo estelar para que analizaran el progreso de la pequeña estrella. Aunque para ese entonces Rin ya era capaz de mostrar emociones, mayor mente estos eran gestos fingidos, solamente eran verdaderos cuando de Len se trataba, pero la calidez que trataban de transmitirle tanto Gakupo como Luka al sostener sus manos y caminar a su lado no pasaba desapercibida.

Como si fueran una pequeña familia a pesar de que ninguno lo expresaba con palabras.

—¿Puedo ir a ver a Len? —preguntó Rin dirigiéndose al joven pelimorado.

—Por supuesto—contestó con una sonrisa dándole unas ligeras palmaditas a la pequeña.

—Luka, voy a adelantarme—le dijo a la pelirosada quien solamente asintió dejándola ir.

Una vez que la vieron alejarse Gakupo adoptó un rostro serio mientras continuaba caminando a lado de la diosa al tiempo que veían a Rin adelantarse con rapidez.

—Creo que lo sabes también como yo, el interés de Rin por ese chico...

—No tienes que decirlo—susurró entristecida—¿Podrías acompañarme un momento Gakupo?

Pese a que no tenía ni idea de adonde quería llevarlo, el albino no dudo en aceptar.

De bajo del castillo había una sala oculta, en medio de dicha sala que parecía un salón de tesoros había una bola de cristal, si bien aquello era una usual posesión de los astros reyes, el de Luka tenía en su interior polvos dorados que parecían revolotear dentro del cristal. Tal y como lo supuso el pelimorado, era un objeto de adivinación. Al notar las sospechas de Gakupo, la diosa puso una mano sobre la bola de cristal.

—Mi poder no es suficiente para leer el futuro de alguien en particular, pero con tu ayuda podemos prever una posible tragedia con Rin. Sin embargo, es tu decisión si decides ayudarme o no.… sabes bien lo que pasara si el consejo se entera de que has estado guardando secretos sobre la sucesora de la anterior Alba Omega.

—Si eso pasa, prométame, no—corrigió su forma de dirigirse a ella de manera formal cruzando de esa forma la barrera que el mismo había impuesto con la diosa y tomó las manos de la joven—Luka, prométeme que si eso pasa y mis recuerdos son borrados tu volverás a acercarte a mí.

Aun cuando Gakupo no era capaz de expresar en palabras sus sentimientos nunca pareció hacer falta decirlos en voz alta, era feliz con solo estar cerca de Luka y deseaba que esos sentimientos prevalecieran. Pero por el bien de lo que lo había unido a la diosa de nuevo, estaba decidido a lo que fuera necesario por proteger no solo la sonrisa de Luka, sino también el futuro de Rin.

—Me estas pidiendo algo muy cruel ¿Sabes? —dijo tratando de sonreír, pero no podía evitar sentir una infinita tristeza porque ver a Gakupo tan distante después de la primera vez que al joven le borraron sus recuerdos había sido muy doloroso para ella—Pero esta vez, no pienso dejar que eso pase. Si no logro llegar a tiempo esta vez por favor perdóname y espero que puedas volver a enamorarte de mí.

Gakupo abrió ampliamente los ojos después de escuchar aquello y sonrió con calidez cuando la joven de rosados cabellos frente a él se puso de puntillas posando un suave beso en su frente. Murmuró para sus adentros que sería imposible no volver a enamorarse y como todo un caballero beso la mano de la diosa.

Poniendo ambos sus manos sobre la bola de cristal dirigieron un poco de su energía para ver el futuro de Rin. La chica fue atacada en la tierra por estrellas que se la llevaron sin que Len pudiera evitarlo, la rubia fue llevada a juicio sin que Luka pudiera hacer nada pues fue confinada en su palacio mientras que Rin era considerada como una anomalía por el consejo por lo que optaron por eliminarla.

La rubia fue lanzada al agujero de la galaxia de Andrómeda donde era devorada por la bestia que dormía en ese lugar. En cuanto al joven con el corazón de la Alba Omega, murió cuando este le fue arrebatado. El consejo decidió no incorporarlo de nuevo al ciclo de la bóveda celeste con el fin de que no ocurriera nuevamente otro incidente similar al de Miku o de Rin que pudiera traer desgracias a la bóveda celeste por lo que el corazón fue destruido, para empeorar las cosas los recuerdos de la diosa de la luna y de Gakupo fueron borrados después de aquellos sucesos y fue como si Len ni Rin hubieran existido.

—Si su interés en la tierra sigue creciendo ella... va a morir...—Gakupo a penas y pudo reaccionar ante tan terribles sucesos que había visto—Tenemos que evi...

Antes de que pudiera hablar o hacer algún movimiento sintió como la diosa de la luna lo detenía tomando su mano, pudo detectar el ligero temblor que su cuerpo emanaba.

—Gakupo... no podemos intervenir con ella y ese chico—dijo Luka cabizbaja.

Ira, miedo, o dolor, no podía decir con certeza que era lo que inundaba a la pelirosada en esos momentos ¿Tal vez una combinación de ambas? Se detuvo a pensar un momento que lo que fuera que ella estuviera sintiendo era mucho peor que lo que el sentía en esos momentos pues la diosa tenia más conexión con Rin. Era como si fueran madre e hija.

—Pero...

La joven de rosados cabellos alzó la vista hacia él revelando su rostro lloroso. Sintió su corazón temblar al ver el dolor reflejado en sus lágrimas y quiso hacer algo, pero justo en ese momento era incapaz de hacer nada.

—¡Yo también quiero salvarla! —gritó con algo de desespero mientras su voz precia quebrarse— Pero sabes tan bien como yo que esos niños están conectados, sin importar lo que hagamos y con o sin nuestra ayuda ellos van a encontrarse y ni tú, ni yo, ni el consejo estelar va a poder evitarlo y en el peor de los casos morirán sin haber sido consientes de cuán grande es el lazo que los une.

Ella guardo silencio por un momento y Gakupo se quedó congelado escuchando sus sollozos mientras sentía un intenso dolor taladrar su pecho.

—Si Rin va a morir al menos quiero que sea feliz y todo lo que puedo hacer es bríndele mi apoyo incondicional.

Él sabía que Luka tenía razón. Impulsivamente había pensado que cortar la conexión de Rin con la tierra sería la solución a sus problemas y entonces ella no tendría que morir. Esa era la solución más fácil pero no la correcta, en el fondo sabía que eso solo iba a empeorar las cosas, pero quería pensar que podía evitar la tragedia que les deparaba el futuro a esos niños, pero la verdad era que solamente no quería que esa pequeña estrella a quien le había tomado tanto cariño muriera.

—Así que hay cosas inminentes que ni siquiera nosotros podemos evitar—susurró abrazando a la diosa para que ella pudiera llorar.

En ese momento decidió que haría lo que fuera para evitar que ese terrible futuro sucediera. No quería olvidar a Rin ni sus sentimientos por Luka. Y tal y como la diosa lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a la pequeña estrella.

—Tu eres capaz de enviar a Rin a la tierra y mantener contacto con ella ¿verdad?

La pelirosada asintió dirigiendo su mirada al pelimorado quien le limpio las lágrimas, él también se sentía triste y aterrorizado por el futuro que acababa de ver, pero debía ser fuerte para ser el soporte de Luka.

—Puedo hacerlo, fui yo quien envió a Miku a la tierra y mantuve secretamente su desaparición oculta del consejo.

—Lo supuse. Pero esta vez mantener su desaparición oculta del consejo no será tan fácil, tengo un plan pero requerirá la ayuda de una bestia sagrada que no creo que este muy dispuesto a cooperar.

Cubrir la desaparición de Miku había sido relativamente fácil para Luka y de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para no ser descubierta por el consejo estelar, pero con Rin era diferente puesto que SeeU en especial estaba interesada en mantenerla en observación. Su desaparición no iba a pasar desapercibida y ella como su mentora seria blanco de vigilancia e interrogaciones.

Solo había algo ante lo que el consejo estelar bajaría la guardia...

Un bestia sagrada.

—Te refieres a Arius ¿no es verdad? No sé muy bien donde se encuentra ahora, pero...

—Iré a buscarlo, espero que no me guarde rencor por el pasado—sonrió nerviosamente pues el consejo estelar le había dado caza en el pasado.

Gakupo había tenido uno o dos encuentros con Arius y digamos que los dos tuvieron dificultades en la batalla, el albino en una ocasión estuvo a punto de someterlo, pero la bestia se había defendido con ferocidad y logando huir antes de que llegaran refuerzos para el joven astro rey.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó la diosa preocupada.

—Sé que no le agrado, pero sé que si se trata de una estrella Alba Omega él haría lo que fuera, tratare de convencerlo de darle problemas al consejo para generar una distracción por el tiempo que Serena este en la tierra. Cuando recibas un ave con un listón dorado envía a Rin a la tierra.

—Supongo que eso significa que no podremos vernos en un buen tiempo.

—Es mejor que olvidarnos el uno del otro e incluso de que Rin existió alguna vez.

—Gracias Gakupo, por decidir ayudarnos a pesar de lo problemático que esto pueda ser.

El pelimorado toco la mejilla de la joven y le sonrió con calidez.

—Haría lo que fuera para verte feliz, pero también lo hago por esa pequeña estrella. Gracias a Rin fui capaz de acercarme a ti nuevamente y fui feliz compartiendo mi tiempo como ustedes. Fueron días muy divertidos Luka.

Pego su frente con la de la diosa cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

—Desearía que después de todo esto pudiéramos convivir nuevamente.

Ambos sabían muy en el fondo que eso era imposible, después de tomar sus decisiones no había forma de que los tres pudieran convivir nuevamente como de ataño. Y si las cosas salían mal era probable que no quedaran memorias del lazo que había entre ellos.

—Hey, Gakupo—Habló la diosa con voz suave—Hagamos una última cosa los tres juntos ¿Si?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—El otro día Rin observaba algo interesada algo a lo que los humanos llaman un día de campo. Tengamos un día de campo los tres. Nos sentaremos en un prado de flores plateadas a almorzar. Sera muy divertido estar solo nosotros tres.

—Suena muy bien ¿Por qué no?

—Rin se pondrá contenta, ella dijo que quería tener un día de campo con nosotros.

—¡Pues esta decidido! —dijo con ánimos Gakupo—Mañana tendremos un día divertido.

Al día siguiente, en un prado con flores de plata cercano a un rio de polvo estelar, podía verse algo insólito en la bóveda celeste, un pacífico cuadro familiar.

.

.  
Continuara.


End file.
